


Soul mates ~ one's in a million 💓.

by Dp_yizhanangel



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Chaptered, Drama, Drama & Romance, During Filming of The Untamed (TV), Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Real Events, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Post-The Untamed (TV), Shooting, Soulmates, The Untamed (TV) Compliant, The Untamed (TV) References, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dp_yizhanangel/pseuds/Dp_yizhanangel
Summary: SOULMATE is someone that just gets you. It's a connection of minds, a mutual respect, an unconditional love and a total understanding. It's about being yourself and knowing, not only that person is following and understanding your thoughts, but is right there with you, side by side.A Soul Mate is someone they knew in another lifetime, or in many lifetimes. To others, the idea is more metaphorical. It represents a special person whom one can connect with on a spiritual level.Simply it's an instant connection you feel towards that person.Wang Yibo never thought, he would fall in love in a first sight . He saw him and his world stopped. He felt an instance pull towards that person, an instant connection, as if known from long back, maybe from many lifetimes.He wanted to know that person, he wanted to kiss the mole near that person's lips.But destiny was for right opportunity. They parted and meet again.This is a story about a guy and his love of life full of emotions.It is a roller coaster ride of  feelings.How a teenage crush became his life partner. This is his journey in search of his soulmate.
Relationships: Lanwangji/Wei wuxian, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

"In your Eyes, I have found my Home,  
In your Heart, I have found my Love.."

~ 🦁👀🐰👉♥️~

Do you believe in destiny? I never really did, till we became couples.

My story is full of up and downs, we met and parted, it's my rollercoaster ride..come I will take you in my journey of meeting my soulmate,the love of my life.

"Some words even if I don't say it, I know you understand this is our tactic understandings". Wang Yibo 💓.

CHAPTER 1~ I still remember the first day, I met you.🦁

I am very tensed. Today is the day , my future will be decided. They are going to select final candidates, who are going to Korea to train under Yuehua entertainment. My all hardwork and future of passion will be decided today.

I was practicing day and night, my knees are scrapped, my ankle is hurting. But it is all ok problem is I m very nurvous ,my heart is beating loudly.I am very introvert person, I don't really freely express my feelings. 

We are at Chongqing Technology and Business University. I came here with other semi finalists of IBD Competition for the finals.

My mom and few friends of Secondary school messaged me with good wishes.

I switched of my phone as other members and instructor were discussing our next action.

After two more performance it will be my turn. My instructor gave me few last pointers. And I was ready. 

I danced very well. I am thankful, my nurvousness did not affected my performance.  
I came off stage my other members and instructor hugged me with congratulations.   
I was too tired I just grabbed a juice bottle and sat down near fan. While gulping I searched for my phone I my bag pack. I think I kept it in bag before final touch up. I asked my members but I did not found it. I keep searching, at last i asked my friend to give me his phone so I can call and see it anybody found it. While dialing I remembered I switched off it after replying my mom's massege. Damm why I did it, just when I was about to cut the call,it was connected some one picked it up.Some one was telling Wei.wei.wei ( hello).  
I told him this is my phone, he told me to come to committee members office and said me room number.  
I told my instructor I am going to pick up my phone. That guy already gave me instructions for directions from backstage. I knocked the door, and entered. There I saw a guy drawing something, he lifted his face and smiled at me and said me to sit down.  
My heart skipped a beat at his smile, such a sweet smile and cute fluffy cheeks. My friend always teased for my fluffy chicks but in my eyes this guy's chicks are more cuter.

His angelic smile, beautiful dark eyes, pink lips and a sweet mole under his lips.  
I was looking at him, he smiled at me and gave me my phone said some back stage member found it near stairs of stage. He asked me I was participant in IBD Competition. I just nodded, he wished me goodluck by thumbs up gesture 👍.  
I smiled and thanked him and came out from the room. My heart was still beating loudly. I felt this kind of feeling for the first time may be because of hormones ,I am 14 year old this year and studying in second year of secondary school of batch of 2011, I was in my prime teenage years, my first teenage crush and I didn't even asked for that seniors name.

I came backstage, I sat down with my members. All of us were sitting tensely in few minutes they will declare result.

We all were called on stage, and they were calling names who were selected and then they called Wang Yibo, my name I was selected as top 16 under hip hop category dancing.I jumped and hugged my members . I m so happy my hardwork paid off. I was going to train under Yuehua and going to Korea.


	2. Chapter 2~ All yellow , a happy coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I had a single flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in my garden forever.  
>  Yellow is a happy colour.i adhore this colour for the happy mood it puts me in. Wandering through a field of wild canola flowers.Wish there was a way of bottling it up and taking it with me. With the combination of green my favourite colour, this view was breathtaking.   
>  And The beautiful yellow colour indeed brought happiness and happy coincidence in my life, I rekindled with my first crush

YELLOW is a happy colour. I adore the colour for the happy mood it puts me in. Wandering through a field of wild canola flowers.Wish there was a way of bottling it up and taking it with me. With the combination of green my favourite colour, this view was breathtaking. 

After joining Yuehua entertainment as a trainee, we trained in Korea for dancing along with my studies in Hanlim Multi Art School. After 3 years of vigorous training we returned to China in 2014. My first first debut song was "failing in love" with my band UNIQ. My band mates became my close bestfriends which I never had.

In the same year I also debut in dramas as a supportive role. Along with my bands dance and song videos. But my life took a good turn when I was selected as a co-host in Day Day Up in 2016. My popularity rose by then, people stared to recognise my face , I became a celebrity.

It's been a year I joined DDU , my co-host's were close to me like elders siblings. They always supported me and took care of me.

Today we were shooting DDU in the middle of beautiful sea of yellow canola flowers.

Sunset is most wonderful time for photography. It gives a beautifully warm light, which softens the skin and make you glow. We are taking pictures, for making the picture look real tour, staff even borrowed me a green bag pack from someone, as I was not carrying any.

We took many pictures we enjoyed a lot. It was a memorable day. 

Next day it was DDU shooting day, I was little tired from last day Big brother Wang Han told me, I could come little late as he would prepare for me, I just have to prepare a dance because I had a dance battle with one of the Guests.

I reached there on time, they told me group Xnine would be our guest for that day 

I knew about them little bit as they were gaining quick popularity although they debut last year only. But due to my busy schedule I never really paid any attention to them. After my makeup done I went to backstage where my other brothers are there. X-nine members are already there, brother Qian Fang introduced me to them one by one. Then I was introduced to there main vocalist Xiao Zhan. I saw him and got shocked, because he was the same senior I met years back during my selection of IDB.

I instantly recognised him, because of his cute face and his sweet mole near lips. Somehow I controlled my internal fluctuations. He had lost quite a weight but became more beautiful and handsome.

They were showing yesterday's pictures. I couldn't believe I didn't not even noticed them there yesterday. Our recording stared and he introduced himself in a cute way, which i could not stop my self from smiling. Then they performed their band song he was main singer, he sang and danced in very cute way, I was smiling like a fool. My heart was beating like that teenage boy, who had his first crush on a senior GeGe.

During the show I enjoyed a lot, i stood near him,I was talking with him, I even allowed him easy on Bamboo dance. I danced heartily to impress him and thank god he smiled at me, I know I impressed him. After recording I asked brother Fang to ask for his number because I was very shy. Which he gave me and said to me he had watched me time to time, but I know he did not remember me from past.Because I had changed a lot from past, I was no longer that chubby teenager, I was about to reach 20. My fans and friends say I am most handsome and cute. But I don't accept this because I just met most beautiful and cutest person. And I am very thankful to God for reuniting him with me.

The beautiful yellow colour indeed brought happiness and happy coincidence in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am new in writing world , please give me guidance and like and share for encouragement.  
>  I am using few real life events as inspiration but my story is totally fictional , it has nothing to do with actors involved in real life, I am their big fan,. This story is product of my imagination and creativity.thank you all for your support and guidance.


	3. Friendship~ a ship with two passengers. Yibo/zhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Friendship isn’t about who you’ve known the longest. It’s about who walked into your life, said “I’m here for you”, and proved it.”
> 
> In this chapter we will see the bonding between yizhan. How they became friends. Lets us go together in Thier journey.

Note: this chapter will have 2 parts and 2POV's both Yibo & Zhan.

YIBO'S P O V ~

That night I was so happy, I could not sleep a wink. I was so excited , many times my fingers were about to send hi to his QQ . I was so eager to talk to him. At last I send him a funny meme trending on weibo. I was not expecting any reply from him. So after sending it. I put on my earplugs on my favourite Beyonce playlist. And later drifted to sleep.

Next morning I woke up from my alarm clock, I didn't have any shooting till afternoon so I lazily stayed in bed. I unlocked my phone for passing time. I was going through notifications. My fingers stopped on my QQ notification. I clicked it and smile bloomed on my face. He replied smileys 😄😄😄 to my meme after 18 minutes. Which I was seriously not expecting. I was so happy.

After shooting for my scheduled magazine cover. I sat on my vanity car. Big brother Fang sent me few pictures of yesterday shooting, mine pictures mostly but few of them are Zhan's too . With lots of wink smileys 😛😝😝😉😉. He guessed I was zhan's fan, so he was actually teasing me. I was smiling at his pictures, how can be someone so cute, beautiful and handsome together. I sent him his pictures and few of ours together.

I became little shy after sending them. At night I saw his reply "thank you so much, pictures are awesome" This way little bit messaging here and there and in small talks our friendship started. After a week Zhan uploaded a picture of himself in weibo, which was actually send by me.

We were following each other in weibo with our private accounts. I send him "looking very cute" message. He replied all thanks to you with a thumbs up. 👍  
After few days I updated my weibo with a selfie.  
That day he also updated his selfie.

This way two months passed.We were chatting more by then. After few days we planned to go on a outing with few of his friends, he actually made plan and asked me if I could join which I gladly accepted as that day we both were free. That day we went on a picnic in a forest resort. His university Friends were actually very friendly, we enjoyed a lot, fishing, singing, barbeque. I even took his picture secretly.

I came to know he is actually very good cook Along with music singing and acting. I became more impressed by him. This way few more days passed. I went to shooting outside country. He uploaded few scenic pictures taken on that day. I got inspired by his photography skills, this man is full of talent's. I copied his style and took few pictures of my shooting location next day. It actually came very well. I uploaded them on weibo. On which he laughed at me, and teased me. But still I was happy.

I returned to China next day, we planned to go for movie together next day as it was Chinese children's Day, a holiday. I dressed up nicely all though we were just friends. For me it was kind of secret date. 

I grabbed my motorbike keys and run out. I reached to mall early so I bought tickets and snacks. I was waiting near a booth, he called me and I told him, where I was. I was standing facing back towards elevator. He came and patted me in my shoulder, I looked back and we laughed out loudly. He was wearing same colour shirt with mine.

Such a beautiful coincidence. We laughed long because we were looking like wearing couples cloths. I was secretly very happy. We watched very emotional movie HACHI. He was crying by the end of movie. I saw his soft side,I wanted to hug him to console. But I stopped myself I knew this was not right time. I think I started loving him deeply. I wanted to go long way together with him. 

ZHAN'S POV ~

I really enjoyed today, being with Yibo always make me feel like young again, I can feely laugh again like a teenage boy. This young man always makes me feel so comfortable, we connect so perfectly like known for ages. He is so sweet guy, despite his young age, he behaves so maturely sometimes. He really impresses me every time I meet him.

Few months back when we met at DDU I never thought that one day we would become so good friends. Before going to DDU shoot, every one were discussing how arrogant and rude he looks. They even prepared well for the show. But after meeting him I know he is like a ice burg. Gives tough vibes but melts immediately with little touch of warmth. 

That day when Mr Fang asked me my number, I saw shyness in his eyes. So I exchanged my number with all of them, including yibo. I still remembered him, he was so good kid. A teenager with cute, fluffy and innocent face and a mature and well behaved little man. He may not remember me but I remembered him quite well. He was selected from my university, we even met for a short while. As I was member cultural society club of my university, I got to know he was selected for training under Yuehua entertainment. A big company and going to Korea for training. When their band UNIQ released its first album, it created a sensation in music industry. I followed him time to time on weibo and TV. Once in a event of drawing about youth, I subconsciously draw him. 

That time he was totally into hip hop style, blonde hair, ear rings, funky stylish cloths. I liked his style, how he was able to enjoy his teenage years in whatever means he wants to. 

After graduating I was working on my own designing studio with a friend. But luckily I got a chance to participate in x-fire singing competition and won. I became a member of our X-nine group. After joining entertainment industry I realized how tough and competitive music and TV industry is! 

Later on when yibo and I started talking, I realized why this cute kid became ice king over time. Joining this industry at earliest years of teenage, he must have suffered a lot. That also in totally different environment, unknown country, unknown culture with total strangers. That's why this kid have grown mature earlier than his age.

I still remembered that day when he first messenged me. I instantly smiled at it. Subconsciously I was just waiting for it may be..! I replied him smileys. Next day he sent me my pictures and few with him too. Than later on we started chatting and following each other on our private weibo. Eventually we started talking in phonecalls, we even met whenever we have time. Over the time it felt like we were comfortable with each other like old friends.

Matching selfies, wearing same kind of clothes, updating with each other schedule became part of our normal lives. Whenever we have time we go to restrorents, movies and sometimes he even crashes at my place. We play games till late nights, I cook for us. He always praises my cooking.

You can say fate or what I felt connection with Yibo. I hope we stay like that forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am new in writing world , English is not my first language.please give me guidance and like and share for encouragement.  
>  I am using few real life events as inspiration but my story is totally fictional , it has nothing to do with actors involved in real life, I am their big fan,. This story is product of my imagination and creativity.thank you all for your support and guidance.


	4. My first birthday~ together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still remember how happy I was when I first laid eyes on you. I’ve been proud ever since of my choice~ yibo  
> .this is the first time yibo celebrating his birthday with zhan. We will see both of there point of view in this chapter. We will see some cute moment between them. I know their story is progressing very slow and little boring..from next chapter onwards we will see more of their closeness and Yibo's cute Ness.

Zhan's pov~ 🐰

On August 4, it was DDU anniversary. Early morning I saw Yibo's post of happy birthday DDU. I also wished them happy birthday, they thanked me and even teased me that some one of their team became my fan. Funny but I know who was that fan because I was on the way to that fans home. Next day was Yibo's birthday, he would be celebrating with his friends and brothers, so we decided to celebrate tonight. I bought a cake and some cooking materials of his favourite food.  
  
I rang the bell, after few seconds he opened the door. I greeted him and gave him all things to keep. I left my shoes at door cabinet. He immediately gave me pair of home slippers, surprisingly we have kinda same size. I am taller than him, but his limbs are actually bigger than me.

I smiled at him and shaked his hands but he hugged me in return. Don't know why I became little shy, we hugged for the first time. I hugged my band members many times , it was normal to me. Yes sometimes I become shy during little bit of intimacy even with friends also, may be because I am very sensitive in nature.

Later on I cooked few favourite dishes, our tastes were different. Being born on southern China I prefer spicy food, but he likes less spicy and sour foods. So I decided to cook some ramen and xiaolongbao. he helped me on cleaning.After playing games few times, which I obviously lost. Then we decorated little balloons and lights. 

Then we decided to watch movie. I wanted to watch horror movie but he was very afraid so we watched my favourite cartoon movie SpongeBob square pants. We were laughing and drinking beer. It was 5 minutes to midnight. So I decided to bring the cake.

I started singing happy birthday song~ 

zhù ni shengrì kuàilè  
zhù ni shengrì kuàilè  
zhù ni xìngfú zhù ni jiànkang  
zhù ni qiántú guang míng

zhù ni shengrì kuàilè  
zhù ni shengrì kuàilè  
zhù ni xìngfú zhù ni jiàn kang  
you gè wennuan jiatíng

He cut the cake and feed me first slice. I also feed him. Later on his parents called him, he was taking with them in other room. I was eating my cake, after few minutes, he came and started eating his cake piece. He was telling me how his mother was missing him, how he celebrated his birthday with his parents. How he loved his mother's hand cooked longevity Noddles and many of his childhood funny stories. We were laughing and eating, suddenly he came very close to me. I literally got shocked , what happened to him, why he is staring so seriously at me. He came very close to me, I just became like a statue. I don't know what to do, he came more closer and closer.

My face was burning , my ears were red. I was just blinking like a hypnotised person, he was looking intensely at my lips. His fingers touched my lips and he wiped my stained lips with his thumb. I don't know what to say I fake coughed. He accused himself for bringing water, I became silent what was that. I brushed of my thoughts, may be all my sensitivity was due to alcohol. His few friends called him, he was busy taking with them and I was surfing internet. Later on after saying goodnight I went sleep on guest room.

Yibo's pov~ 🦁

I was very happy that day Zhan ge was coming to my house for the first time.  
I thoroughly cleaned my home neat, placed my logos and games on its place. Then he called me he is coming upstairs, I was very excited. Hearing the bell ring, I opened the door, he greeted me with his sunshine smile. After keeping the things he gave me I saw him leaving shoes on door cabit. I was impressed by his mannerism, I gave him my home slippers. Him wearing my slippers, that sight made me so happy. He came inside and shakes my hands, but I hugged him in happiness. 

Later on after some drinks and snacks. We went to kitchen, he was cooking and I was watching him cook for me. He cooked few of my favourite foods. Then we watched his favourite movie, this 25 year old man still watches cartoon movies and laugh like kids. He is mature but childish in many ways. I really enjoy his company, I laughed freely after long time. Later on I cut the cake and we feed cake slice's to each other. I few minutes my parents called me, I talked with them and told them I was not alone a friend was with me celebrating my birthday. Xiao zhan and my bonding was very natural like old friends, I even told him my childhood stories and how I celebrated my birthdays. He was still eating his cake, he really eats in small pieces like a rabbit. His two front tooth makes him look like a bunny 🐰. But he is a messy eater, he even somehow spread cream on side his lips, he was eating and licking his lips. He was little intoxicated with drinks .  
He was looking so cute and delicious, I wanted taste his fuller pink lips and lick his mole. Subconsciously I was moving closer to him, he became shocked. His that expression was so beautiful I wanted to kiss and ravege him thoroughly but some how I controlled my self. I don't want to scare him , I want him for lifelong. I want my Zhan for life long to love. I wiped his lips and showed him cream, he stared coughing. I excuses myself to bring water and shamelessly licked my thumb of his lips mark. I giggled like a fool at my mischievousness. My band mates video called me, I talked with them. Zhan decided to sleep, he went to guest room. I wanted him to sleep with me in my bedroom but I know I have to wait for right time. This birthday I wished and vowed to make him mine only mine.

Next morning I woke up with the smell of something delicious. I put up my clothes and freshen up as fast as possible. I saw Zhan was placing some thing on dining table, I wished him good morning and he wished me happy birthday Bo Di. He told me he cooked some longevity Noddles for me, I became so happy. I hugged him again but for little longer. He patted my back on return. It was perfect and happiest birthday for me after long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story and thank you all for leaving kudos to me. Please keep supporting me and leave your views in comment section.thank you all..love you my yizhan angels.💓😘


	5. Under the moonlight~ my last first kiss 😘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first kiss~ It wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in movies these days, but it was wonderful in its own way, and all I can remember about the moment is that when our lips touched, I knew the memory would last forever~ Wang yibo.

Yibo's POV~ 🦁

We are at Wuzhizhou Island in Hainan province shooting for MV's . UNIQ is going to release new album in next January. 

Over last few weeks we were in shooting. Yesterday after wrapping our last work in Hainan, we decided to visit near by beach side of Wuzhizhou Island for the weekend. Seungyoun and Sungjoo and I decided to go for water rafting for the day. 

We played a lot next day, at last after getting tired we returned to hotel. Yixuan and Wenhan were getting ready to go for some where. I was too tired so I just layed down on bed. Seungyoun asked where they were going, Wenhan told a famous band is performing on beach side event tonight. They were going there, as there would be lots of girl. Sungjoo got exited, he decided to join them after freshening up. Seungyoun and I , we lazy bum were staying behind. When they were just about to go, I heard they were talking something about Xnine. My ears perked I hurriedly asked them, which band was performing. They said Xnine a new band debuted last year, girls were crazy about the band and it's members. I know very well about the band, my beautiful angel is part of them, the idea about girls screaming and squealing crazily on my GeGe started killing me. I told them, I was Joining them too, I took bath as fast as I can and changed into fresh cloths. Seungyoun also joined us, we all went by beach side.

The whole area was fully packed with girls and boys. We set by seaside and decided to drink some chilled beer. After half an our programme started. Members introduced them selves, girls started screaming loudly.

I saw him among his band mates, he was smiling in usual charming way. My heart stared to flutter by his smile. They performed many songs, everyone were dancing and enjoying with them.  
I was staring at him all the time, listening to girls squealing my heart was becoming heavy. I was drinking , programme was already about to end after last performance.

Suddenly whole stage became dark and a white clothed man enveloped in blue light stared dancing and singing along with back ground dancers.(video on page header)

He was so hot my eyes were burning with the exotic sight of his body and sexy dance pose.I felt like my whole body is set on fire. If it were possible my gaze could have burnt him. Thank god it was end of the performance. 

We met the group later on, at beachside as Wenhen was friends with their leaders Wu xiacheng and Peng chuyue. He nodded at me, every one was busy talking and drinking among themselves . I was little bit drunk not that much as my alcohol tolerance is quite high. Zhan was talking with a girl, I think she was a fan, they were taking selfies or something. I could not control my jealousy, at some point I just grabbed his hands and dragged him away from the crowd.

Xiao zhan's pov~🐰

We were chatting with fans and club members, then members of UNIQ band showed up. Chuyue and Xiecheng were their leader Li Wenhen's friends. I was happy to see yibo, it's been a month. I saw him last time at his birthday. I was about to talk with him,but some fans came for selfies with us. We were chatting , suddenly someone grabbed my hand and dragged me away. Oh god! it was yibo his face was red, what's going on! I didn't resisted, and allowed him to pull me away. He dragged me long away towards washroom and pinned me on a wall in kabedon position. 

It was damm hot, I don't know what's going on with him. He came closer to me, he was touching my cheeks with his thumb. He looked into my eyes with teary eyes,"Zhan I love you so much, your talking with girls killing me. They are lusting you, I can't control myself anymore, you are only for me to look and love. No one else is allowed to touch you, only me". Then He suddenly kissed me, it was slow and sweet. I was very confused. Before I could say anything, he collapsed on me. I smelt heavy alcohol on him, he was fully drunk.  
I was wondering what to do as we were quite far away from club I don't even know where he was staying. So I decided to take him to my room, because my phone was not with me ,I cannot call anyone. I piggy backed him to my room. By then he was flushed more red, his face was looking very cute like a kid. I called xiacheng to tell his mates that he was knocked out and I brought him in my room. So many things happened tonight, my head was spinning in confusion. I decided to wait for morning, I went to bathroom to take bath first.

Yibo's POV~🦁

After zhan went to bathroom, I opened my eyes. I was not knocked out, but when I kissed him on whim. I was so worried, how he would react. So I faked, fainting. I was thinking what to do next, Zhan came out after bathing. He was bare except a towel wrapped around his waist covering half of his lower back, He was looking so sexy. Suddenly he turned around, I closed my eyes. He came closer to me, I was feeling his body warmth. Suddenly I felt a cool sensation on my face, he was actually wiping my face than hands. He loosened my shoes and tucked me in covers. I was so happy inside, my future wifey is so virtuous. Alcohol took over me and I scumbbed to sleep. Next day I woke up with sun rays shining on my face. I opened my eyes zhan was sitting in front of me. I was so worried, how he would behave. 

Yibo: "Good morning Zhan ge, wait where I am?". 

Zhan: " Ummm.. you don't remember anything .. about last night".

Yibo: "Sorry Zhan ge, I kinda drank a lot last night. What happened, how am I here?"

Zhan: "umm... nothing we just talked and you suddenly fainted, so I decided to take you here as your friends were busy partying".

Yibo: "Thank you Zhan ge, you are best".

Zhan: " it's ok".(thank god he didn't remember last night, I don't know how to face him. He probably did that on drunkenness)

Yibo: " I think I should go now, today we are returning to Beijing. See you later, bye bye Zhan ge take care."

Zhan: " yeah, okay you too takecare."

I came out from his room, thank god situation was under control. Later on we returned to Beijing. We were still chatting as usual as if not happened. I was going deeper into the ocean of love. One month passed since that incident.v This year X-nine was becoming popular more and more. Every one were talking how cute their main singer and other members were, how cute is Xiao Zhan. He was casted in two dramas also, he was gaining so many fans specially girls.

It is starting of October, in few days it is his birthday. So I am planning to do something special and may be officially propose him. I don't want take risk of Losing him, I cannot wait more. My love for zhan is very deep, he is one for me in this lifetime ~ my soulmate.🌟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: happy first anniversary to all the untamed team and to we fans.love you all. Thank you for reading my story. Your valuable comments are always welcomed..🌹


	6. Dawn of love ~ first love confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fell in love with him by accident  
> In an era of no hesitation  
> I think I was clear at that time
> 
> So i love you deeply  
> pair of hands is tight   
> and can't let go  
> Persistence in Heart and Future
> 
> I can't forget your love.♥️
> 
> A love confession   
> By A Childish boy ~ Wang yibo 🦁. (2017)
> 
> ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

Yibo's pov~

It's been few weeks since that incident. Every time I open weibo or TV. Xnine is always on headlines. Because they are not only talented but very good looking too. Xiao zhan's popularly is very high. His dramas super star academy and shuttle of millennium, gain him a large fan base specially girls.

Tomorrow is his birthday, coincidentally we both are born on 5th day of solar month. May be universe is with me. Today I am taking him on first date.(don't laugh). Ok fine just a friendly date to celebrate his birthday. I have already booked reservation in a Japanese restaurant. 

I decided to dress up nicely, I must impress him by my handsome looks.( Writer:🧐 u already look killer🧐)

I reached there little early to make all arrangements. I ordered all his favourite food and a birth day cake.

I also bought a gift for my cute bunny. It's pair of a rabbit and a lion soft toy set. They are just like us a cute pair, I a lion and my little cute bunny. (🙄We got it la) 

And specially bought a bottle of my favourite champagne Louis Roederer Cristal Brut 2008 to celebrate and also to give me courage.(😜you are already daring enough to kiss and fake shamelessly😜)

I was going to make this birthday special and memorable for him. I waited for half and hour. Then he came to our reserved room. He was looking very handsome and hot in black. Once again a fateful coincidence. Somehow whole universe was conspiring us in twinning.  
(😛 Always cheesy yibo for his GeGe 😝)

(Conversation between them as below)

Yibo~ "welcome Zhan ge, you are looking very hot."

Zhan~"um..thank you Yibo, you yourself looking very good."

Yibo~ "Again we are in same colour".

Zhan~ "hmm, wow, really" 

Yibo~" make yourself comfortable, why you are looking nurvous. Is not this your favourite restaurant."

Zhan~" No, I am fine Bo Di, just isn't it too much to celebrate like that. Umm, I mean alone. "

Yibo~ "Em, I don't feel comfortable with so many people. Don't think much, let's cut the cake"

Zhan~ "okay, thank you for all these."

Third person pov~

Zhan cut the cake, and they feed each other. They were drinking and eating. Zhan always loved Yibo's company, but this time he was little scared from last time incident. Yibo was always very funny and extrovert in zhan's company unlike his usual self. But time to time Zhan noticed yibo looking at him a little too intently, touching him in between talks. 

Zhan Already noticed from previous videos and shows that Yibo is awkward and aloof towards women. Even he was not too friendly with men except his band mates and DDU brothers. So Zhan was not certain towards Yibo's sexuality. But yibo was too friendly and caring towards him. He was in dilemma, he didn't want to lose yibo as a friend. Being with yibo always makes him feel free and fresh like young again.

Yibo gulps down two pegs of champagne in succession. He was gazing at him little unfocused but with intense eyes. Zhan's heart started beating loudly, somehow he knew what was coming.

Yibo grabs zhan's hand, a cold shiver runs through Zhan heart. Yibo grabbed kissed zhan's Knuckles, Zhan hurriedly snatched it back. But yibo grabs them again with a little force. 

Yibo~"xiaozhan, I like you so much. Actually I liked you from long back. Now being with you make me realise I started loving you deeply. I want to be with you."

yibo~"you are not too surprised, you already guessed my feelings."

Zhan~" yibo, what do you mean by long back. And I somehow guessed it."

Yibo~"you don't remember but I already met you in 2011. I went to your university for my final Competition. There I met you. You were my first crush and my first and last love "

Zhan~" yibo, I remembered you from that time. Even I always followed you since than. I am your fan."

Yibo~ "Zhan ge, than what's your answer."

Zhan~ "Yibo, see you are too young to understand all these. You are confused, I also like you but not that way. You are understanding, what I mean."

Yibo~ "Zhan ge, I am not confused. I really like you. Do you not see love and sincerity vin my eyes?"

Zhan~ " yibo, things are not as easy as it seems. You are not understanding."

Yibo grabs zhan's hand and pulls him towards him. He pressed his lips with his own. Out of shock Zhan clutched Yibo's shoulder. Yibo started sucking Zhan's lips slowly. His one hand was holding zhan's one hand and other one was slowly stroking Zhan's neck and nape. Kiss was slow and sweet, but slowly started heating up. As if sucking breath out of him. Zhan was out of breath soon, so automatically he opened his mouth to breath. Yibo took the chance to slip his tongue in other's. He was kissing him thoroughly and gently. Out of desperation Zhan also kissed back. Mimicking other's action. Yibo smiled against other's lip and started exploring each corner of other's mount and bit zhan's tongue in desperation. Realisation hit him. Zhan started to panic, oh god what he had done. Why he lost control, why he liked the kiss. What he would say to yibo now. Somehow he made his mind he should use some tactics to make yibo back off. 

After the long kiss yibo pulls back and lick his lips. Zhan was staring at him fully flushed. Yibo grinned at him. When Zhan kissed him back, he knew he had a place in other's heart. He made his mind to make him realise his feelings over the time. 

Yibo~ "xiao zhan, now what is your answer?"

Zhan~ "yibo, I don't want to loose you but I am not certain about my feelings. I need time."

Yibo~ " Zhan, I understand your feelings. But please don't take too much time. I can't live without you, I don't want to lose you. I will prove you my love and sincerity."

Zhan~"But please don't allow others to know about this matter, not even your manager. We are working in entertainment industry, we know very what will happen than."

Yibo~ "No one will know, don't worry. But don't take too much time. Can we please continue seeing each other as friend's"

Zhan~" ofcourse, we will Always remain friends."

Yibo~ "Zhan, I will wait for... regardless the time you take. Just remember I am waiting for you to come back to me."

Zhan nodded in yes. But He made his mind, yibo was still young, in few months his feelings will cool off. It was infatuation, Which would eventually fade, yibo just need some time. Later on they checked out. 

Yibo also understood what Zhan was thinking. Zhan underestimated yibo. Yibo already succeeded in first step. There was no way zhan would slip out from his hold. His Zhan ge was only for him to love and cherish.


	7. Dawn of hope~ you are my twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December~2017 to march 2018
> 
> I can't give you a world, but I will give you my whole world~ Wang yibo💙
> 
> Sometimes I'm really afraid of seeing you under the moonlight~ xiaozhan❤️
> 
> In this chapter we will see how they are selected for the untamed.
> 
> I am not good at writing summary and introduction.please give the full chapter a chance .

  
❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙  
Yibo's POV~🦁

"I wonder if the snow loves the trees and fields that it kisses them so gently? And then it covers them up snug, you know, with a white quilt; and perhaps it says, 'Go to sleep, darlings, till the summer comes again.'". 

Winter, it's my favourite season of year. Past few weeks were busy for both me and zhan with our individual assignments..We only met two times since his birthday. He had not responded my feelings yet, We were progressing slowly. He had been treating me as usual but I felt unconsciously his heart was accepting me. He may not have noticed but he always notified me of his schedule,same from my side. I was not in hurry too, we have a full life ahead of us

We were at his newly purchased home, arranging and unboxing household items. He bought a condo in Beijing, last week. He asked me to join, while searching for it. He didn't realized but he was considering my feelings too, even while buying house . It's not that big but it's feels homely and cozy, my Zhan GE's taste is really good and artistic. It's been hours we were unpacking things. This 26 year old man still loves to play with soft toys, he had so many boxes of soft toys. His fans also knew it, they always gift him so much. His one room can, get full from plush toys only, he was indeed my cute little bunny. If I tease him he would tease me in return about my games and Legos. I just love to tease him and hit him. Yes hit him, I love hitting him with anything, it gives me a sense of closeness and way of touching him without making it too obvious.

I teased him saying in future we need to have big house for fitting his soft toys and my LEGO's only, sticking out his tongue👅 he left for kitchen. He was cooking Dongzi and Dumplings for lunch, as winter solstice was here and also first meal in new house. We were ready to eat, I took some pictures to post on weibo and to wish winter solstice to my fans. At night he saw my weibo notification and said me he also posted on weibo while cooking. 

This way few more weeks had passed since Christmas and New year. In new year I performed on hunan TVs spring festival gala on UNIQ 's song "happy new year.

It was end of January 2018, I was in Korea due to UNIQs new album release and fan meeting events. We always talked in video calls whenever we had time. Zhan always listened to my blabbering patiently but whenever he saw seungyoun in my room or bed. He always sulk unconsciously. Sometimes I lean on Seungyoun's lap indeed to make him jealous while we were in video call. Seungyoun hyung knew about my feelings. 

I love the face Zhan makes when jealous, and I am also drinking vinegar a lot lately. His two band mates xiacheng and chuyue eyes are always on him, I also hate their touching him fondly and his close bashful expressions. But I know very well they are also like me and my hyungs. 

Today he asked me when I was returning, I teased him saying he was missing my kisses or hugs . He smiled and said nothing in return. I also miss him so much, it's been few weeks I was out of country for tours and visits. We were touring constantly in Korea and Japan. DDU shooting was held in Japan for last month, so things got easier for me.

Coming days were getting more busier as I was selected as mentor for reality show Produce 101. By 20 th February we returned to China. After getting off from plane I directly went to his house. He already knew I was coming, I rang the bell. He opened it, and finally I saw my cute bunny. I quickly pecked side of his lips near mole and hugged him tightly. Thankfully he didn't pushed me or scolded me. We stayed like that for few more seconds. Later I was eating lunch at his place after freshening up. He was happy to see me but I felt like something was inside his mind. 

(Their conversation as below)

Yibo~ "Xiaozhan what is up to you, is their something you want to say me? Are you planning to confess me or kiss me. You know I am ever ready for it "

I teased him a little to ease his mind. It always worked. He elbowed me and smiled at my teasing. 

Yibo~ "Zhan ge, tell me you know we can talk anything."

Zhan~ " umm..yibo there is a thing I want to inform you. May be I am going to work in a drama as main lead. It is not confirmed yet, but chances are high. My friend recommended me to them. Their producers liked me."

Yibo~ " That's very good news Zhan ge, congratulations. Then why are so stressed."

Zhan ~ " Yibo, actually perhaps you have heard about last year's hit novel Mo Dao Zhu Shi, this drama is adaption of that novel. I am one of main leads."

Yibo~ " Is not that a BL novel? Are you going to work on BL! Wait wait, what I heard it's very explicit novel and lots of intimate scenes. No no I will absolutely not allow you to act intimate with another man."

Yibo holds Zhan's hand and started coaxing him. By saying he should not act on BL . Chinese people don't like it and it would not be beneficial to his career as they know last bl drama 'addicted' was banned midway and it harmed actors etc etc..

Then Zhan explained him, although chances of release might be low. But acting in bl would help him in his career in Thailand and Japan like countries BL actors are loved more than other actors. Plus this character and drama content was awesome and would help him in increasing his acting skills and beneficial for his career advancement. 

They argued over an hour over this matter. After that Yibo allowed him to act but with a condition. He would also give auditions for other main character role. 

Next day Yibo's manager send his resume for role of "Lan wangji" as per Yibo's instructions. In few days they were notified that he did not passed.  
On other side XiaoZhan's screen test for role of "Wei Wuxian" impressed their directors and screenwriters team.   
Yibo was sulking at this. He again send his resume and photos, and his one close brother also talked with one of producers about Yibo. But they again rejected it. On the other hand Xiaozhan was formally announced leading as 'Wei Wuxian' in CQL.(the untamed)

Yibo's schedule was very tight due to his pre booked schedules but he was persistent. No way he would allow his bunny to act lovey dovey with any one else. He somehow managed to get break for one day and personally went for CQL audition. On flight he researched a lot about Lan wangji character and made his mind to impress them by any means, as it was his only chance to act in a drama as love partner of his real love.

And finally his hardwork paid off and he was selected for his dream role instantly on that day. By the march end both are formally announced as lead actors of the untamed

Now He is determined to do his best in this drama and its rare chance to stay close all time and also heartily pursue his lover and his Soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note~ the first arc is completed. Next is going to be the untamed shooting arc and this arc will progress their relationship to next level. We will see many cute and fluffy moments of our yizhan. Stay with me in this journey and plz give me your valuable comments and votes if you liked it.  
>  ❤️❤️❤️😘😘😘😘🌹🌹🐢🐢🐢


	8. Dawn of beautiful dream ~ the untamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking back, he felt that it was all absurd and dreamlike.
> 
> Everything was dreamlike, blurring as though unconsciousness was upon me.
> 
> What passed in the next few months seemed to me unreal and dreamlike.
> 
> Then the dreamlike reality and beauty of their hours together began again.
> 
> I could hear the song distinctly, in the dreamlike stillness of the hour.
> 
> How dreamlike and plaintive they all sound in the night stillness!
> 
> The reality so strange, so far dreamlike, that I could never forget it easily.
> 
> Wang Yibo (April 2018)

Yibo's POV~🦁

On 29th march CQL team officially announced our names as lead characters. Zhan was in Beijing university for promotion of his latest drama. I called him about the announcement, but he said he cannot talk much . They were doing roadshow and all, my mood became sour. But we both were busy, I was also out Bejing due to work. Later I got weibo notification that he posted few pics with caption 'See you tonight'.

My heart felt warmth, he actually cares for me. Later that night we chatted on video call. We both were happy, I was missing him terribly, we had not met each other for few days, and next few days we both would be busy. He went to Osaka for his show's promotional activities. Next day, I returned to Beijing. We had not talked for two days, he seemed to busy and forgot about me again. I got a new haircut for a photo shoot. I posted few pics of my new hairstyle, with the same caption 'see you tonight'.

We were notified our get together meeting and script reading would be held on 3rd April. On that day he returned from Osaka, I planned to go on meeting earlier, but something came up in company so I got delayed. By the time I reached there, they were eating lunch, I met the director and screenwriter, they told me to have lunch first. 

As a naturally cold and introvert person, I didn't talk much and decided to eat my lunch first. I saw him sitting amongst few actors. I don't know any one of them, I wanted to go and sit behind him. But we already discussed, to act as stranger's, for our individual image. Sometimes I didn't understand why he care so much, still I decided to act accordingly. I didn't want to stretch things more, he was already tensed about my acting in gay drama with him.

I saw peripherally, he was talking with director looking at my side. He was smiling eye to eye, seeing his smile a grin surfaced on my face. I averted my gaze and decided to focus on food. In few minutes I felt someone was sitting beside me, I glanced at that direction and choked on food. He was sitting beside me with his glorious smile, he grinned and gave me a juice bottle. I got confused, What he was doing here, didn't we agreed not to talk. I was about to open my mouth, but he extended his hands and introduced himself like meeting first time and winked at me. I got it he was instructed to meet me, I also played along. After lunch director came to us and took us to meet with other's. I was not comfortable but thankfully he was always beside me, my Bunny knew me very well. He chatted with everyone on behalf of me, I just nodded in response. 

After formally introducing each other, we started reading the script. The first scene was a cave scene, it was so funny. Here Zhan, I mean his character Wei Wuxian' would try to undress my character Lan wangji. He was acting so funny I could not control myself and laughed out loud. I also teased and made him blushed few times.

Gradually everyone were talking with us. I also felt relaxed soon, he was with me this time, I am not alone anymore. Other actors were strangers but I felt easily adjusting with them, specially with two guys who were playing the characters of my big brother and ghost general. 

He was also talking constantly with few guys and a girl. Later I came to know the girl was playing his sister's character and others were playing his brother and friends. Every one seemed specially close to him, he charm easily attracts everyone.

He was sitting very close with two guys and they were touching and slapping his shoulders while talking. I felt jealous of them, so I approached him in pretence of discussion. Soon we were surrounded and we got busied. 

Next few weeks were scheduled for workshops and martial arts training. Every one were staying at officially arranged guest house near studio for   
Convenience but we excused ourselves for a day. As I had a pre-scheduled shooting next day and I think he told them about his overseas return today morning. So we were excused tonight.

In car I called him where to meet up. He replied he would be coming to my place. Which actually surprised me because he only once came to my house that also on my birthday. Every time either we meet outside or I stayed at his condo. Any way I was very happy, I even told him my security password incase he arrived early. Because I was going to my mangers office to discuss about next day's photo shoot. But our meeting quickly finished, I returned home and decided to order some food. After arranging the living room and kitchen, i decided to take bath. 

After a refreshing bath, I came out in Bathrobe, and just about to dry my hairs. I heard calling bell, I thought it was food deliveryman. So I opened the door but it was Zhan, I was expecting him little late because he was still outside the studio when i texted him from my managers office.

I got surprised, I pulled him inside and hugged him instantly. I was hugging him after long time, so I stayed like that for few minutes inhaling his scent, feeling his body warmth. He didn't pushed me like every other time, both feeling warmth from each other. After few minutes I pulled back, and asked how he came so early. He didn't reply me, his face was looking red and flushed. I asked him again, but he told me to put in clothes first. Then I realized I was wearing nothing but a bathrobe only. I blushed and told him to come inside living room. I quickly changed my clothes in short pant and Tee-shirt . Looking at mirror I combed my hair and grinned at earlier incident. How shy and flushed he was looking. I had some influence over him.

I came to living room, he was sitting at sofa playing with his mobile phone. I sat down beside him. He looked at me and told me he didn't go to his house, directly came here. For which I felt happy, he was also equally eager to meet me. We talked for a while about my work for next day and he told me tomorrow morning he would directly go to workshop. 

I told him to take bath while I was heating food. He was about to drag his suitcase in guest room, where he stayed before. But I stopped him saying, that room was not clean. I didn't get time to clean, so he should take bath in my room instead. He didn't said anything, he entered in my bath room. I already heat the food when he came out. We had our dinner and after that l played mobile games for few times. I was feeling proud as I defeated him many times. He whined and stopped playing. 

Later on he opened his suitcase and gave me few gifts he bought from Japan. Which made me so happy, he also had gifts for his parents and Chongqing friends. I told him to keep those things in my place as it was not convenient to carry along. On which he agreed, I cleared a side of my walk in wardrobe for him. He kept all things neatly, he even decided to leave few of his own things. We both packed our bags for workshop, I would be joining them tomorrow night. 

By the time of sleeping we both were little nurvous. I was excited but I didn't show on my face, I didn't want to scare him. We both laid down on bed, he closed his eyes. I was staring at his face, I moved closer to him. He opened his eyes, and asked me why I was moving closer. I side hugged him and asked him zhan when he was going to accept me. We both were looking at each other's eyes, I saw fluctuating emotions in his eyes. I knew he liked me but was still confused and little scared also. 

Yibo ~ "Zhan ge, I know you also like me. Don't be scared. Let your heart decide where to go."

Zhan ~ " Bo, things are not that easy, as you are taking. There are so many things I have to take in consideration. I am 26 years old, I am not allowed to act rashly anymore."

Yibo held his hands in his hands, and moved more closer to Zhan.

Yibo ~ " Baby, I know you are thinking about social norms and what people will say. Love means love Zhan, gender does not prevent any one from falling in love. I only know I love you so much, and I cannot live without you. In these many years , my heart only beats for you. They way your a simple smile makes me feel. No other person ever made me feel same. Zhan ge I may be young but I am serious about you."

Zhan ~ "Yibo, I know you love me, I also like you. But I never liked any men in that way, so I am not sure about my feelings, weather I love you or its just infatuation. I thought about it for long time, I decided we should just go along the flow, let the nature take it course. Let's try for time being. And future will decide every thing."

Yibo~ " I respect your decision, let's go in your way. But I am clear about my feelings, so don't doubt me. I am accepting the condition only for you. I trust myself, one day you will love me back same way I love you." 

Zhan ~ " Thank you Bo, I also have a request."

Yibo ~ " What zhan ge, you know you can say anything to me. From this moment you don't need to ask anymore, just say whatever you want to talk. You are most important person in my life"

Zhan ~ " Thank you Bo Di, you can also say same way. Ummmm... What I wanted to say is...umm, what I am saying is..is we should wait for little longer for. For more closeness.. emm...I mean in physical way..you..you are understanding right."

Yibo~ " Ha ha ha, baby you are so cute, when you stammer. Ofcourse I will respect your decision, I will wait for, you to be ready ge. But can we get please kiss and hug sometimes. I can't stay away from you, specially when we are together now."

Zhan ~ " Emm.. but not in front of everyone, only in private."

Yibo ~ " Zhan, that means we are now together. Umm.. I mean like boyfriends."

Zhan ~ "Yes, my dear little puppy."

Yibo ~ " So my boyfriend, can we kiss to seal our relationship. Please , I mean if you are comfortable"

Zhan ~ " As if you asked before, kissing me"

Yibo grinned and crushed his lips on him. They both started kissing each other passionately. After long time they separated panting heavily. That night they hugged each other to sleep for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: it's so long chapter. approx 2000 words..I hope you didn't get bored reading this. Please co-operative with me..last day I was so angry how they voted zhan as worst actors. Are they blind or what! this guys is literally expression king..but I know he will shine again. He is a star, born to rule out hearts.
> 
> Please comment and vote if you liked this chapter.thank you for giving me your valuable time.. love you all..😘😘


	9. Made to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That we’ve got one life one world  
> So let’s come together  
> We’ll weather the storm  
> A rain of colors Look up to the sky  
> We’re all made of shooting stars  
> We are made to love ~ XiaoZhan ❤️🐰.

Xiao zhan's POV~🐰

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

" I love you, XiaoZhan"

Heard xiaozhan in his dream. Zhan wake up dazed, when he was about to get up from bed, he felt a firm hand tightly wrapped around his stomach. He immediately sobered, looking at the cute face of his beloved. A feeling of happiness and warmth spread in his heart. Last night's kisses and Yibo's love declaration was playing in his mind again and again.

His life had changed 180° after meeting yibo. Still he could not believe, actually he was lying in his little boyfriends embrace, who's six year younger than him. That same little boy who once made him amazed by his cute cold attitude, a determined 14 year old teenager he once met long ago.

He remembered during his initial days of entering entertainment industry. He attended UNIQ's concert and fan meeting event at Guangzhou during midsummer of 2015. He was cheering and shouting for Wang yibo amongst hundreds of fans. Same year in a event he was asked to draw about his ideal youth. He had drawn Yibo's picture. That little boy with long blonde hair, full on hip hop style. His care free attitude, his alluring yet innocent eyes and childish smile always attracted him. In his eyes wang yibo was full of life, like a adventures book .

He had been drawn to this young man like some kind of connection pulling him towards the other, every time he saw him on TV or anywhere else, he felt like he knew him for ages. That time, during the first phase of their friendship the feeling was not like usually lover's had. It was more off platonic kind just like admiration and atraction. But gradually it changed to the one, more into romantic love side or Eros.

He himself didn't know, when this change started. May be when yibo first-time kissed him or gradually spending time together, knowing each other's true self. But when few days back , that scandal erupted in weibo about yibo and a actress he was working with. A sudden pain and jealousy inflamed in his heart. He knew very well maximum of this scandals were either bluffs or publicity stunts. But his heart really panicked, he felt a kind of possessiveness for yibo. Imagining yibo kissing some other person, his heart felt a pang of remorse. 

After staying away from yibo for few days, his feelings confirmed. He was in love with him. He decided to give it try, he knows yibo is still young. In future if yibo felt like backing away from this relationship, he would definitely set him free. But for now he wanted to become selfish, without thinking much. Whatever awaits in future, time will decide. But for the time being he didn't want to hide his feelings, and specially not want to hurt yibo anymore. 

Subconsciously his hand started carcassing the beautiful face. Wang yibo opened his eyes feeling the warm touch. He smiled at the beautiful sight of his Zhan. Wang Yibo pressed his lips on Zhan's and said good morning. And his lips continues to kiss him, Xiao Zhan felt the world crumbles away and nothing else matters. His kiss was passionate and pure, consoling his soul in ways that words could never do. Wang Yibo glides his hand below Xiao Zhan's ear, while his thumb caresses his cheek. Xiao Zhan traces his fingers down his beloved 's back, drawing his body closer until no space is left between them. He can feel the heartbeat of Wang Yibo. And he knows, the person he's kissing can feel the love exploding in his heart too.

That day Xiaozhan returned to the training studio sight, where they were going to take few etiquette coaching, classes on martial arts training, sword practising etc. They were staying at guest house and apartments in nearby area. Due to large number of people training together including main actors, supporting cast and background actors. They have to share rooms with other's for convenience as it was located at slightly remote place. Director asked him if he was not comfortable they would arrange hotel for him. But he himself insisted staying together as this would help in bonding between actors. During lunchtime director informed them, that yibo would not come today due to some complications in his work. And he also informed yibo agreed to stay with them in guest house. So Xiaozhan, Wang yibo, Wang Zhou Cheng would be sharing the room together for following two weeks.

That night yibo called Zhan for video chat, due to presence of WZC, he sneaked into bath room to talk. He was feeling like sneaking away from his parents to talk with his school crush. Yibo informed him, he had to colour his hairs in blue due to some theme related to work. Seeing him in blue hairs Xiao zhan laughed out loud, even teased him calling little smurf. 

Zhou Cheng was nice and easygoing person, they were friends from first day. So staying with him was pretty comfortable to xiao zhan. They quickly adjusted their things in cupboard by their bed. Then both of them went to dinning hall for food. Zhan himself was a part of X-nine group, they had already shared room, bathroom, dining hall. Zhan quickly get accustomed with the environment. 

Next day was busy and tiresome, as they were practising martial arts. Then at after noon time they were reading scripts and discussing amongst eachother. Today both Zhan, WZC and Xian Lu the actress playing his shijei were practising their scripts. It was emotional scene of familial love, so xz was little sensitive with Xuan Lu and WZC. He stared calling her shijei in person too. As he was single child of his family, he loved the feeling of having a bickering younger brother and caring elder sister. 

He loved the character Wei Wuxian' very much, he was somehow exactly like him. He could smile like Wuxian' hiding the pain even in most depressed condition. Caring and protective for his loved ones and could do anything to protect his loved ones, even if needed to secrifice himself.

He also loved his character because Wei Wuxian was carefree and aloof in nature. Wei Wuxian' could do anything he wished and wanted to do unlike Xiaozhan. For once Zhan wanted to live a care free life even though it was just acting.

By the time they had dinner they were already tired, WZC got really tired so he clinged on zhan's shoulder.

Zhan was laughing at WZC as this guys character was most arrogant and rude type in the Untamed but in reality he was opposite funny, and cute. He was playing his younger brother or junior brothers character in the Untamed, so he felt brotherly kind of empathy and love with him. WZC was telling XZ how while practicing eye rolls he himself could not stop laughing. 

When they entered their room, they both were laughing hard WZC was still clinging in Zhan's shoulder. Then suddenly bathroom door was unlocked and they frooze. Here Wang yibo was coming out with his half naked glory, wrapped in a towel. 

Zhan frooze at the sight of his new boyfriend's naked body. Yibo himself was shocked by their sudden arrival. WZC broke the ice and said hi in Chinese. But yibo seemed like didn't Heard anything, his eyes were glued to Zhan's arm linked to WZC. Seeing icey glare of yibo, Zhan came to his scenes. He imediately removed their conjoined hands. He asked yibo when did he arrived and also said they expected him to come tomorrow morning. 

Yibo said his work had been completed so he decided to come today. As it would be convenient for tomorrow's training. He saw Zhan was still little dazed, he smirked at him and entered bathroom again with his clothes.

Zhan came to his senses when WZC elbowed him. WZC told he was going to Yubin and Jili's room for playing games, did he wanted to join them. Zhan excused himself by saying he was already very tired, he was going to sleep first after bathing. 

By the time yibo came out of bathroom Zhan was sitting alone in room. Yibo looked for WZC and asked where WZC went, Zhan answered. Without a word yibo approached zhan, and embraced him. Yibo encircled zhan's neck and kissed his lips. Soon the kiss turned into intensed, they were kissing passionately their tongues were fighting with each other over dominance. Yibo's hand touching Zhan's waist under his t-shirt, Zhan also stared kissing more forcefully and sucking Yibo's tongue in intense pleasure from Yibo's touch. Soon they both were heated, yibo was just about to take off zhan's t-shirt. 

A loud knock heard by door, they both came to senses about what they were going to do next. Both felt shyness, Zhan pulled himself quickly and opened the door. Thank fully it was a waiter bringing food for yibo. Zhan thanked him after taking food. 

(Conversation between them as below)

Zhan~ "Your food". 

Yibo~ " Yeah, I am very hungry."

Zhan~ "I thought you will come by tomorrow"  
Yibo~ "Why, are you not happy seeing me early? You seemed enjoying someone else's company very much"

Zhan ~ " I am very happy Bo" . By saying this he encircled Yibo from back. 

Zhan ~ " I missed you, I missed my cute little boyfriend".

Hearing this Yibo's all rage calmed down. He smiled and hugged back Zhan.

Yibo~ " I am not little boyfriend, I am your future husband".

Zhan ~" ok, ok, my future husband, I will call you 'laogong' then."

Yibo ~ " And I will call you 'laopo' then."

Zhan ~ "Why are you sulking few minutes earlier?"

Yibo ~ " Laopo, I don't like people touching you. He was clinging to your arms. I don't like it, you are only for me to touch and love. I am very possessive for what's mine. And you are most precious amongst all."

Hearing all Yibo's words a different kind of feeling surged in Zhan's heart. He felt so happy so warm so much loved .  
Zhan cupped Yibo's face in his hands , pecked his lips.

Zhan ~ "En, I am one for you and you are also only for me. You are allowed to love me and touch me only, nobody is allowed to touch you. Only I can kiss you like this way." Saying this Zhan again kissed him but this time domineering one with possessiveness.

Yibo ~ " Kiss only, Zhan ge we are about to do something more interesting few minutes back, why not continue what's left". 😉

Zhan ~ " Shameless". 

Saying that he pushed him away. And entered bathroom with his clothes. After eating dinner yibo was playing with mobile by the time zhan came out. WZC had already returned. They said good night to eachother and lay down on their own beds. 

Suddenly Zhan's mobile beeped indicating incoming message.

( Messages's below with smileys)

🦁# " Zhan ge, I want to sleep with you in your bed" 

🐰#" Shameless"

🦁#"I will sneak in your bed at night time."

🐰#" No, please Bo, if you do I will change my room tomorrow.😠"

🦁#" I am kidding my Yeobo, don't get angry. 😛😛" (Yeobo means honey in Korean)

🐰#" 👅😛😛😛😛👹👹👹"

🦁# " Can I get a good night kiss , Yeobo? 🤗🤗🤗"

🐰# " 😘😘😘😘😘"

🦁#"Goodnight my Laopo, if you miss me at night feel free to join me"

🐰#"👅👅♥️😛😛, Gudnit my laogong."

These way their first night together of their training session passed. Next Few days passed calmly. Both of them were training together, taking traditional etiquette classes, martial arts practice together, sword practising with eachother. They were always together eating, sitting, gossiping, exercise everywhere. Yibo was also stealing kisses now and then whenever they were alone. In those two weeks a good and intimate bonding created amongst maximum actors. 

Except yibo's sulking whenever any body touched Zhan, everything seems going very well and smoothly. Yibo also mixing well with everyone and enjoying his days with Zhan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writter's Note : Was it a long lasting happiness? Or calmness/ trenquility before Strom...let's see in next chapter. Thank you for reading my book. If liked please leave comments and votes . Feel free to share also..Thank you ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️🦁🐰🐢🐢🐢🐢


	10. tranquility~ calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clouds come floating into my life from other days no longer to shed rain or usher storm but to give colour to my sunset sky. .
> 
> Wang Yibo  
> (April, 2018)

🦁🌹💙♥️💙♥️💙♥️🌹🐰

Yibo's POV~🦁

If patience is worth anything, it must endure to the end of time. And a living faith will last in the midst of the blackest storm.   
I was spending my days like a blissful dream, i was happy with my life. I made good friends here, and specially in company of my zhan.. life seems perfect. On 28 th April both xiaozhan and I announced on weibo about our joining as lead actors on the untamed (CQL).

Training was completed, so everyone left for their individual pre-assigned work as from next week, official CQL (the Untamed) shooting will start. I was busy on produce 101 shooting, dance practice and training my team. While Zhan was busy shooting for his new drama joy of life. We both talked and chatted every night and whenever we had time. As just few days were left for official start of CQL shooting, a big Strom suddenly came in my life.

After my weibo announcement about CQL. Every body started critisizing me about staring in a BL drama, many of fans back lashed me. Overnight i lost one third of my fans, fan's started bad mouthing my decision and haters adding oil leads a complete turmoil in my life. Many of endorsement companies stopped our cooperation in fear involving their products. Fans started constantly back lashing and urging me to back-out from BL drama. After seeing all these my company also started to pressuring me to drop this project.

Seeing all these my parents and friends also suggested me drop out from the Untamed. 

Things were going to complete downhill...Zhan was so worried about it. He also suggested me to back out...he started reasoning me...how all these were harming me and my career....how this drama might not make clearing in censorship.. it might even be banned .. how few BL actors were banned to work together..

But how could I back out...I tried so hard for this role..it was my lifetime opportunity...and actually my only opportunity to act together with love of my life as his romantic partner...and while preparing for audition..i already read the novel had many intimate scenes...I would absolutely not allow Zhan to do all those intimate scenes with some other guy...and I believe in fate..it might be possible, this drama to succeed and becoming a turning point big our lives.

I tried to reason with Zhan.. but he was not listening at all. I was so angry and disappointed with him. Why he was not trying to understand my point. I knew whatever he was saying was for my good. But I was not going to back out. I was ready to face any thing, I just wanted support from him. Last night also we quarreled. He was yelling at me, he even threatened me if I harm my career for him..he would break up with me... This was first time he yelled at me.

All this became so frustrating , I just cut the call and switched off my phone. I felt so alone, I started crying. Why no one was supporting me. Not even Zhan. After crying long time, I didn't even know when I drifted to sleep.

Next day after Produce 101 practice. Another storm started. My old child hood pictures and dance videos surfaced.

Every thing become more critical when some guys started finding faults on my dancing styles...digging my past photos where I looked different and ugly... blaming me, criticizing me.

I was so depressed, it's been three days. Zhan and I , we had not talked. He called me few times last night, but I didn't not received the calls. I was very angry with him. I wanted him to stand with me, support me. 

Today the untamed opening ceremony was held. But I was already in bad mood, I didn't talk with any one. I saw he was peeking at me few times. But I was so disappointed at him, I didn't even greeted him. 

He tried to talk to me, when no one was around. But I ignored him, I love him so much. Yet he was not understanding me , he even yelled and threatened me..I saw him trying to talk to me, please me.. He also joked around me to cheer me up, but I controlled my self. Before cutting cake for opening ceremony, he even whispered to me saying he was feeling like we were about to cut our wedding Cake. I almost smiled at his antics , but somehow I maintained my poker face, after all I was angry.

(Writter: yibo you are stubborn baby, atleast give him chance to explain his point, and we turtles also see that picture as cutting wedding cake 😁) 

While cutting cake I held his hand, that time I truly wished, it was our wedding cake. Touching him made butterflies dance in my stomach. He was smiling so shyly, but I didn't smiled. He had   
To understand.. I was doing all this for us and only showing my sad and angry side I would make him understand my pain and sadness. 

After ending the ceremony, I left early alone. My manager was left behind for discussing about shooting schedule and all. Zhan met me at parking, he asked me we need to talk. I knew we actually need to talk so I nodded. He told me he would come at my place after sorting out things here..I again told him my lock password in case he arrived earlier than me. Then I left for my dance practice at Produce 101 set. So many things were running in my mind.

Xiao zhan's pov~🐰  
🌹🌹🌹🌹

After talking with yibo. I got busied in my own things. My life was also not easy, as an outsider from entertainment industry. I didn't have any one to support me.. my company was also against me in acting in the untamed. They told me I was not qualified for the role. I fought with my company for the role, my taking risk was okay as I was not someone big shot. It was my opportunity and a gamble for my career in entertainment industry. I might be successful in gaining popularity or might be completely wiped out. 

But things were different in Yibo's case, he was already a big star. This all turmoil was harming him so much. This time even his company was not supporting him. He lost so many fans, everything was going bad for him. 

I understood very well he was doing all this for me, for us. But again how could I accept him harming himself for me. I tried to reason him many ways. But he being stubborn, he even stoped answering my calls. Than again another issue digged out. I could not leave him alone to fight all this. 

After thinking all these days I decided to stand with him. He was fighting for me, now we would fight together. I tried to talk with him today but my little boy was stubborn, he ignored me all day. 

After scheduling all my shooting dates, I left with my assistant. I told him I was going to a friend's house and dropped him at his place. While driving towards Yibo's house I stopped by supermarket to buy few cooking materials and foods. I knew his kitchen would be empty.

I messenged him where he was he told me he would be late. After reaching at his apartment, I punched password and entered inside. I took bath and decided to cook while waiting for him.

After one hour I heard some one entering. My cooking was already completed, I was making juice for him. I smiled at him, but he was looking so sad. So much in pain, it broke my heart. I run towards him and hugged him tightly. He started shaking after few seconds, I know he was crying, I also started crying with him.

We both stayed like that for sometime. We were hugging so tight as if our life depended on this. When I felt he calmed down little. I held his hand and took him to kitchen cabinet. I made him sit in stool and gave him orange juice to drink for relaxing his mind. 

After he drank juice,I set beside him. I decided to talk clearly with him, there was no point on hurting each other.

(Conversation between them as below)

Zhan ~ "Sweetheart, you know right I love you so much. It breaks my heart seeing you cry."

Yibo~ "I also love you so much. I love you from the first sight. You know I cannot live without you. Then why you were talking about break up."

Zhan~ "Baby, I was just threatening you. I was not going to break up for real. But I just couldn't sit and watch you destroy your hardworking career. That also for my sake. "

Yibo~ in loud voice "Xiaozhan, you don't understand me at all. You are not even trying for us. I am so I fucked up, everyone is standing against me, my parents, my friends, my fans , my company.. you also .. everyone are saying they are doing for my good...but no one is thinking about my feelings. Zhan , I can fight with everyone but I want you to stand beside me."

Yibo~ "Zhan ge, I am so lonely. Please understand me...Please"

Saying all this, yibo stared crying like a baby. It was crushing my heart into millions of pieces. What I had done to my angel to my love. I held his face in my hands and started wiping his tears with my thumb.

Zhan~ " Baby, look at me. I know I have wronged you baby...I am absolutely sorry my love.. I am here for you..you are not alone..I have already decided last night, I am standing with you in your each and every decision. Please never cry baby, your tears are my weakness... stop crying yibo .let us discuss anf sort out things. And let's leave things which are not under control on future...I know your fans will understand you again.. I am always with you baby."

(Writer: 😁🥰 thanking ggdd on mind...thank you for not giving up CQL..thank you for giving opportunity for birth of #bxg 🐢🐢🐢🐢🐢)

Yibo~ " Promise me Zhan, you will never give up on me.. I may do we some silly and folish things.. but you will stay with me, no matter what situation is! Promise me baby."

Zhan~ " I promise you Yibo.. you also have to trust me..here I don't have anyone beside you."

Then he kissed me in my lips...we both kissed and hugged each other again and again several time...The kisses were sweet and slow more like promises we were doing to each other... After long time, we broke kisses,after he calmed down. We discussed about all problems. Then we decided what to do..

After dinner we lay down in bed. We held each other in arms..we were calm.. we were listening to our heartbeats..on this moment we realized the comfort and peace we found in each other's arm was everything. All those fame and money was nothing in comparison with this feeling of loving some one and being loved by someone. 

We both know very well in our hearts...we have fallen for each other very deeply.. we don't know it's for better or worse..but deep down we both understand..we are reflection of each other..each others other half..we are SOULMATES.

(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writter: I don't know weather I touched my readers heart or not but I cannot write more pain full then this.. atleast for now..my heart cannot tolerate their pain.. I love them so much. .I am totally whipped for my #yizhan ..I wish they always stay together in love)
> 
> Note: 🌹next chapter/ chapters will be on the untamed shooting time .. fluffy one.
> 
> 🌹 my Instagram id is ~ #yizhanangel
> 
> 🌹 twitter~ #dp_yizhanangel
> 
> 🌹 Facebook~ yizhan angel
> 
> Let us follow each other...thank you for reading my book and giving me your valuable time...your comments and suggestions are always welcomed. Love you all little turtles...
> 
> hope you have seen that green passion fruit juice pic...so save and enjoy our indirect selfie with our captain Bo.🦁🐰 😜🥰🐢🐢🐢and remember everything in my world is CPN... all imagination
> 
> take care and stay safe ..crisis is not over yet. Hope they find vaccination very soon🥰


	11. Bo Jun Yi Xiao, bxg 🐢🐢🐢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People will walk in and walk out of your life, but the one whose footstep made a long lasting impression is the one you should never allow to walk out.  
> "wang yibo "  
> (May, 2018)

3rd person POV

When something bad happens you have three choices, you can either let it define you, let it destroy you or let it strengthen you. Yibo decided to leave everything on time. Let the future decide every thing. Yibo and Zhan started the filming of Chen Qing Ling (the untamed)... 

Over the time in the reality survival show Produce 101. He gained recognition for his dance skills on the show. In one of the episodes of the show, Yibo revealed that during his childhood he had a disease called myocarditis and had to give up dancing and undergo serious medication to recover. Those controversial pictures were from that time. Eventually, he was cured and had to start learning to dance from scratch. He further shared that after his recovery, he went to dance lessons for six hours everyday. His popularity roared high.

The script of Untamed was prepared in two versions. For convenience one was told in the chronological order of story development, and the other was a narrative trajectory that follows the original novel which was written in flashback style. Finally, on the basis of not breaking the core of the original story, and to fully develop and layer the storyline, the team decided to adopt a mixture of both styles. 

The actors were given a special "character card" , which includes detailed descriptions of the character such as the looks, height, clothing style and even specific pointers related to specific character. The all intimate scenes were eventually taken down due to censorship issues. 

During the first week of May few fans spotted Zhan at airport. He was very happy that day , he was waving and smiling at fans. Fans teased him and playfully asked him what's the reason behind his smile. He shyly smiled and told them today he learned two dances and Wang yibo taught him both. That day a new term " Bo Jun Yo Xiao" (bjyx) was born. Which meant one make his other one happy. The MDZS novel hardcore fans and few of both stars fans started shipping both the stars in a fun way as wangxian (wangji + Wuxian'), and a Fandom was born . Those couple fans started calling themselves BXG (Bo Xiao Girl, Bo from yibo and xiao from Zhan). 

Zhan and Yibo were shocked by the newly formed fandom. They never imagined anything like this to happen. But they were happy too, atleast they were supporting them.

The dresses of Yibo and Zhan were blue and red as special trait of their characters. Yibo always teased Zhan saying blue and red were couple from ancient times even universe was shipping them together. He even posted about it on weibo.

YIBO'S POV~🦁

The filming started in Hengdian World Studios. Once we were shooting together, it was a cave scene. We had to go down cave along the stream for shooting, it was quite dark down there and slippery from water. I also had to be careful not to dirty my white dress. Zhan was walking side by side me. I slipped on a stone, by instant reaction I grabbed something for protection. I thanked God, but when I lifted my head, I was greeted with Zhan's furious glare, I smiled. But he yanked my hand furiously and started whisper yelling. Then only I noticed I was clutching his waistband in one hand and groping his ass by other hand. He was very angry at me and many people were looking at our direction.

(Conversation between them in 3rd person POV)

Zhan ~ "Did you just.." Yibo cut him instantly and told.

Yibo~ " it's not like that.."

Zhan~ " I haven't even said anything yet.."

Yibo~ " I know what you are about to say, trust me it was not intentional"..by saying that yibo stared sulking.

Zhan~ " I have not said anything yet, why are you sulking."

Yibo~ "you yelled at me"

Zhan~ " I didn't yelled, it's not like you never yelled at me."

Yibo ~ "I never yelled at you Infront of people/shooting"

Zhan~ "why are you taking seriously, ok ok fine..I will not yell at you in shooting."  
Yibo still sulking and making faces.

Yibo~ "not only shooting, don't yell at me anytime. You never yelled at WZC or Jili...but you always yell at me.."

Zhan thinking internally they are not my boy friend. He tried to calm yibo down but he was not listening or calming down. Zhan really became angry this time. He angrily stated to yibo...

Zhan~ "Fine, I will not yell at you.nor talk to you..I will stay away from you..I will never interfere at your life again."

Yibo realized he made him truly angry, he was just sulking to get some pampering. He whispered to Zhan..

Yibo~" Zhan ge, sorry I am wrong, you can interfere at my life..you can yell to... I am just trying to get your attention, you are laughing with others up there not paying any attention to me..You Don't even allow me to sleep with you..I haven't kissed you from days..and that... that..touch was by mistake...I am sorry Zhan ge...don't stop talking"

By hearing Yibo.. Zhan's gaze softened..it was true..to not make thing's and their closeness obvious..they were not acting to friendly in front of others...not even spending alone time..and they were always surrounded by staffs and all...but unintentionally he hurt his most precious person. He realised during the most precious time of initial bonding he was stretching their relationship...

Zhan ~" sorry Bo Di, I am also wrong.. I will not distance my self from you again..."

(Conversation and 3rd person pov ends)

Saying this Zhan held my shoulder to prevent from slipping again..we walked together, happily..I became happy instantly, he was initiating touch and talking and smiling at me.

In this scene I had to tie our hands with my headband (lanzhan's White headband). This headband was very sacred for lanzhan as except parents, only kids and spouse was allowed to touch.. During filming I was laughing and he was very shy.. this scene was quite intimate.

For one of shoot he had to lie on me as way of falling down on me, still our hands tied. They had to redo this scene many times and we both had to retouch our makeup and hairs. 

He was still lying on me our face's were very close...His position and closeness made by ears red and face burn..my body started reacting different way. No one can see it but as he was lying on me. He eventually felt it..he become blushing mess from ear to neck..he smiled awkwardly at me...some how I managed to control my reaction and this scene ended well.

But i felt hot and guilty and absent minded all day long. He was also not talking much with me, he was behaving shy around me.

That day our shooting part ended by afternoon, we didn't have ant night shoots. All of us had our dinner together, then while going to our room. Jiang Cheng (I will use character names as per novel to avoid confusion) and Nei Huaisang were sticking closely to Zhan and were to taking him to their room. But I wanted some private time together, it's very rare for us to free from night shooting.. so I lied and asked Zhan to give me his phone charger as I was not finding mine. 

Zhan nodded and told them he would join them later. We went together to his room. 

As soon we entered his room I pushed him towards door frame and hugged him tightly by waist, our faces only a breath away. 

Zhan frooze with sudden closeness. I hugged him more tightly and started sniffing his neck...his scent was sweet and intoxicating..my nose was brushing his shoulder and neck..I was drowning in intoxication and lust...i stared licking and kissing him in his nape...I felt him shivering from this elating experience.

He clutched my shoulders tightly, I pulled back. I was looking at his face very closely, he was so beautiful, smooth flawless skin, beautiful big eyes and full pink lips..but my total attention was captured by the mole under his lips.

I started carcassing his mole "so beautiful" I blurted out. I leaned forward and licked it. Subconsciously I said "how can be a mole so sexy and beautiful"..

I licked and kissed it again and again and moved to his lips, they were so soft so full. Soon he was also kissing me back, he was ruffling my hair softly, he was also aroused with me.

We both were kissing and smooching each other deeply, our tongues were fighting over dominance. 

I lifted him up and take him to his bed. I lay him on bed, I layed over him and started kissing him aggressively, nibbling,sucking,licking his lips like my favourite ice-cream.

My heart was racing crazily, Zhan took of my t-shirt and stared kissing me in neck and shoulders...I also took his t-shirt off and started kissing him all over from face to neck, chest. I started nibbling his pink nipple's and squeezing other one with fingers. 

He was also carcassing my back with his cold fingers over the spine and touching my neck, nape and abs..my full body was on ecstasy. I bit one of his pink bud with my teeth, he moaned in pain, telling me not to leave any hickeys and marks...

I stared going down to his stomach, his soft beautiful stomach and deep round belly button. I kissed and sucked it hardly, leaving my kissing marks. He was moaning on pleasure, his eyes shut tightly. 

I felt like swallowing him whole,he was so looking sensual when biting his lips. I moved to his face kissing all over his face, sucking and nibbling every inch. I lost control on my mind, I was about to slide my pants down. 

Knock, knock a loud knock heard in door. Frustratingly I was about to growl and reply. Zhan pointed his finger on my mouth, to keep me silent. He got up and dragged me in bathroom, signalling me keep quiet. Few seconds later I heard Jiang Cheng's voice asking Zhan why he didn't joined them, what he was doing. Zhan replied he was tired and going to sleep, he was not joining them tonight. They talked for few minutes and I heard zhan closing the door saying goodnight. 

Few seconds later bathroom door was opened, thank God he was wearing t-shirt. I didn't want any one to look at my beautiful boyfriend's body. 

Again Jiang Cheng, I frustratingly said...He grinned at me.. I was still bare from upper body..he was looking at my body. I jokingly said, "I am all yours baby, you can do whatever you want to do to me."

Nurvously, he let out a chuckle and laughed at me," umm, my Di Di is very cute and very shameless too. Now Ge Ge is turned on baby, what to do. But we...we can not do now, it's not time yet."

I playfully asked him, "what not to do, yet?"

He smiled and blushed, and hit me hard on chest ... I tried to catch him but he run out towards bedroom. I also followed him and hugged him from back... our bodies glued together tightly. I inhaled in his hair and said, "Baby your smile is so beautiful and precious, please always smile for me. I can do anything for your smile." 

I kissed his earlobes, they were thick and soft, I started sucking it. He moaned loudly, when I bit him. Soon we both were making out..kissing,.. sucking.. touching each other every where, he was sitting on my lap. After few minutes of kissing and making out. We relaxed and lay down on his bed side by side. 

We stayed like this for few more minutes, then I told him, "I will wait for you Zhan , before I have been blinded by lust.but next time I will be careful. I respect your decision, we will do when both are ready. And I want our first time to be memorable and romantic.."

He smiled and hugged me. I also hugged him. It was so peaceful, we stayed like that and talked about other things.later that night I wanted to sleep with him but he forcefully dragged me out and closed the door. I chuckled at his behaviour and went to sleep in my room.

Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own...he is like a muse to you.. your most desired person..and I feel my muse,my love of life is my SOULMATE.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🦁♥️🐰🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writter: thank you guys for reading my book. Please leave your beautiful comments and suggestions...love you all Bo Xiao Girls..🐢🐢🐢🐢🐢🐢
> 
> Note: I am inspired by few real life instances but the stories I write have nothing to do with said characters and my yizhan... every thing written here is the product of my delulu Mind..so plz don't judge and just enjoy.stay blessed my sister's ♥️🥰🥰


	12. Our unforgettable summer ♥️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You and I have memories longer than the road that stretches out ahead"  
> ❤️wang yibo 💙  
> (Summer 2018)

3rd person POV

Everything good, everything magical happens between the months of June and August... summer was never their favourite before but after 2018 summer it became their favourite season due to their uncountable sweet memories.

Yibo's favourite thing become teasing his little bunny. They were behaving like school kids playing rock paper scissors, hand slapping, poking , playing games ... Zhan liked to stay in bed even after waking up early but yibo would enter in his room early morning and forcefully wake him to play games, he often tease him, seduce him in morning time. He felt sense of accomplishment by beating Zhan up on playing pubg... Honor of king's etc..singing together, teaching dancing, feeding each others.

Their relationship was getting stronger with each passing day, Zhan also started to open up in relationship. He started to depend on yibo, whining and demanding about his favourite food. Yibo always happily brought all favourite foods and drinks for his beloved. 

They often went to dates in hotpot restaurants, Starbucks, KFC.. whenever they get time. 

One Time Zhan was busy in shooting of his drama "joy of life". So he was not present in Untamed set for three days. During that time Yibo got ill and had to go hospital. Zhan didn't had much time to care for him due to shooting in remote jungle, yibo was very unhappy at this. 

To please yibo, he bought seafood while returning and apologized many times. Still Zhan's little lion cub was sulking. At last he personally fed his cub and praised him many ways to make him happy. 

That day they were filming on boat, Yibo was still sulking whole day, he kept bickering with zhan. At night time yibo retired early after his shooting, but Zhan had to shoot till late night.

After filming Zhan went to his hotel room. He decided to take bath. He was soaking in bathtub, cleaning himself..his hands were sun burned due to shooting. He let out a long sigh in despair, closed his eyes for relaxing. 

Warm water relaxed his muscles, tiredness took over he slowly dozed off. Suddenly there was a sound of door opening and few seconds bathroom door was slowly pushed open. Yibo saw Zhan sleeping peacefully in tub.

Yibo was looking at his sleeping beauty, he was looking so tired. He felt bad for not understanding Zhan's problems instead he kept bickering with him today. He teased him about his old age, even told him to jump out from boat to cool down.

He was admiring his beloved. He felt happy remembering how zhan bought him Chinese medicine for sleep, personally feed him seafood congee. No one ever pampered him like that before, zhan even advised him to wear knee pads and praised him for his hardwork. He loved how zhan cared for him.

Seeing zhan was still sleeping in tub, he thought his muscles would cramp if he keep laying like that for long. Yibo decided to wake him up, he softly called Zhan ge.. Zhan ge.

Zhan stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled at yibo as greeting him. But soon he realised that he was still in bathtub, soaked in foam and warm water. He realised he was naked and Yibo was in front of him. 

Though due to foam, water was not transparent but still his face flushed. He became shy, he asked Yibo to go in bedroom.

Seeing Zhan's face flushed in pink from ear to neck. Yibo realized Zhan was actually not wearing anything under water. At the thought of this he also became hot, he had not kissed or touched zhan since a week due to their bust schedule. 

(Conversation between them)

Yibo~ "zhan, baby why are you driving me away! Do you not miss me. I miss you so much." Saying that yibo imediately stared striping himself.

Zhan ~ "yibo, why..what are you doing? Why are you striping! "

Yibo didn't listened to him. He was soon totally naked from head to toe. Zhan become total red like a tomato. He knew yibo was shameless but this was his first time seeing him stark naked. Seeing Zhan's shyness yibo being shameless started teasing him.

Yibo ~ " Baby, why are you red like this. Don't you like, what you see. " Saying this Yibo started to closing distance between them.

Zhan ~ " yibo, what are you.."

Before zhan can say further yibo closed his mouth with his lips. He started kissing him slowly, licking his lips. He dipped inside bathtub still kissing zhan. Zhan got shocked seeing Yibo's boldness. 

Yibo took this chance to enter inside Zhan's mouth, sucking and exploring every corner of other's mouth. He started closing distance between their bodies, while touching Zhan's back. Soon zhan was sitting on Yibo, facing each other. Kissing, touching each other madly.

Yibo ~ "Zhan, baby don't be nervous. I know you are very tired. Let me help you in relaxing. I miss you and love you so much"

Zhan ~ "I also missed you, so much. I am so sorry I was not with you in hospital."

Saying zhan started kissing and nibbling Yibo's neck and shoulder. Yibo was also busy sucking and licking Zhan's ears and earlobes.

Yibo's hand slowly started drifting downwards towards Zhan's manhood. Slowly stroking him. Zhan started shivering in pleasure.

Both parted looking intensely at each other. Yibo smiled and brought Zhan's hand on his little brother. Zhan's touch made yibo moan loudly.

Both started stroking one another in fast pace...they were kissing each other madly. Soon bathroom was filled with sounds of moans and pleasure. After about one hour every thing became quite. Both exhausted and flushed from their mascular exercise.

Yibo ~ " my love, you are best..I love you so much." Saying yibo started cleaning them both. Soon they lay down on bed. Yibo covered them both and hugged zhan in 'big Spoon position' to sleep. Sleepy yibo heard.

Zhan ~ "I love you too 'Ai Ren'."

(Conversation ends here...3rd person pov start from below)

Next day zhan had to go early for shooting and practicing. At noon time yibo joined zhan after his full makeup and dress up. Yibo smiled at zhan, zhan instantly became shy remembering last night activities.

Today they have to shoot indoor in a swimming pool, a boat scene. In this scene Weiying was injured and fainted and Lan zhan had to take him somewhere in boat.

Lanzhan had to princess carry Weiying. They tried this scene but failed to carry, as originally xiaozhan is longer and heavier than Yibo despite his slender body shape. So lanzhan ended up carrying Weiying by side hugging.

In boat scene Weiying was laying on lanzhan and ghost general was rowing boat.

Due to technical reasons they ended up taking break amidst of shoot. Waiting for shooting to be resumed. Yibo and zhan were busy in talking and flirting with each other. There were many real lotus Pods in the artificial pond. They started eating and feeding each other. 

After shooting was resumed Weiying had to lay down on lanzhan's lap. Weiying was sleeping/fainted in this scene, but every time yibo hold zhan, both started giggling and laughing. They ended up taking many shots, at last director gave them break for few minutes to relax. Zhan was still laying on yibo but being naughty, he started moving around in his lap creating pressure on certain point. 

Zhan saying innocently~ "Lao wang, what happened, am I heavy. Why are you not comfortable."

They were surrounded by staffs and cameras. Yibo was stiff and helpless.

Yibo ~ " my leg is numb"

Zhan get up knowing what's wrong but still kept teasing. After few minutes he again lay down on yibo. But still pressuring it. Yibo ended up becoming more stiff. 

Yibo teased~ "naughty, so you liked last night."

Zhan smiled and closed his eyes in shyness, hiding behind Yibo's long white sleeves. Yibo tenderly carcassing Zhan's back . Still naughty Zhan kissed Yibo's stomach under the sleeve. Yibo was about to cool down, but Zhan this action made him again hot and stiff. He pinched Zhan's waist.

Yibo~ "You would be punished tonight." Yibo whispered.

Zhan~ "I am wrong Lao Wang, I am sorry."

Zhan felt Yibo's tension getting worse. He decided to giving him space and Time to cool down. Situation became awkward ,both started singing to ease tension. Somehow things became normal and rest of the day shooting continued as per schedule.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were drawn to each other more deeper over the time... subconsciously their touches became more softer,more intimate. They loved to touch each other, holding hands, carcassing hairs, shooting love guns, giving flying kisses.. flirting openly.

Yibo taught Zhan dance moves for participation in Produce 101 but they had to pretend like strangers in show. Which became topic of discussion among fans of MDZS and bjyx, saying their relationship was not good as peers.

Yibo was possessive kind in nature. He easily felt jealous with anyone who ever close with xiao zhan. Zhan was jolly in nature which easily attracts people towards him. Wherever yibo was more jealous with his closeness with Jiang Cheng, and wen siblings. Although he was close with shijei and Huaisang, he was not jealous it gave different vibes.

Zhan had many scenes with Jiang Cheng so naturally they were spending more time with him. Zhan was talking with Jiang Chang, yibo felt jealous and stomped his feet to get attention, Zhan didn't saw this, he was continuously talking with Jiang Cheng. 

Yibo became angry he again stomped his feet but loudly, Zhan glared at him and stomped back. Yibo became more angry he left them and joined Xichen and assistant cameraman in gossip.

Soon yibo forget about previous incident, they engrossed in discussing about motorbikes. But Zhan kept looking at them, he felt instance jealousy. He also joined them but xiechen left for his take. 

After joining them zhan found how much yibo was happy to discuss about motorcycles with them. He became more irritated, in jealous fit he said, "Every one is so good, so talented, so much knowledge."

Every one thought Zhan was praising but yibo felt Zhan's jealousy. He smiled in happiness.

That night they were shooting where Lan wangji would piggy back Wei Wuxian' in bridge. They were waiting above bridge for equipment set up. Zhan was still sulking, not talking with yibo.

During take yibo piggyback zhan but while carrying camera was shooting wide angle from far. Yibo in chance pinched zhan in his thighs. Zhan became shy and smiled against Yibo's neck. 

When take was finished, they were given a break. Yibo excused himself for bathroom, but Zhan silently followed yibo without making noise. When Yibo was about to enter , zhan suddenly jumped on Yibo's back. 

Yibo carried him to bathroom and securely locked the door. Zhan still on Yibo's back, not interested at coming down.

Yibo ~ " Baby, come down."

Zhan~ " No I will stay like this, it is mine only mine. I will stay like this forever."

Yibo~ "yes , I am your baby, now come down. You are heavy."

Zhan still don't have no intention to come down. Yibo's neck started hurting. He was laughing how this 27 year old guy is behaving like a toddler. He decided to tease him more, and pinched Zhan's bum. He started carcassing and pressing his soft cheeks. 

Zhan wanted to come down in shyness but Yibo didn't allowed. Soon he pinned Zhan in bathroom wall and started kissing Zhan's lip aggressively, trying pry open his mouth. 

Zhan tightly sealed his lips but Yibo started roughly fondling his bum cheeks. Soon Zhan gave up both kissing and sucking each other like as if their life depended on eachother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One time everyone were sitting, waiting for shooting to began. Yibo play fully asked," Zhan ge,Amongst all of us who do you like the most." It was tricky questions and everyone were looking at him, zhan sensed Yibo's instance of the question. 

He said it was strange question,but still answered "I like Wei Wuxian' the most."

Yibo again said, "why Zhan ge, do you not like any of us?"

Zhan glared at yibo, he said, " I am Wei Wuxian' right now, and Wei Wuxian' is very cute and beautiful. So I like myself the most right now."

Yibo then slapped zhan with his sleeves and said, "Aren't you envious of Weiying, because of his skills! There are so many people who loves him."

Zhan sensed Yibo's instance jealousy,"who are you talking about."

Yibo said, " there are Cactus, little apple and so many. Poor lanzhan has only Weiying to love, but he don't have time for him."

Zhan smiled and said, " Be good Wang yibo, be good human so that your world will be filled with love."

Yibo and zhan both loved to take care of each other Zhan always prepared green tea for yibo along with his. He would bring Yibo's favourite food or prepare food salad etc for him.

During shooting of the Untamed zhan always feeling very hot and sweat a lot...so he liked to eat frozen ice-cream/smoothie and cold drinks ..but Zhan's favourite smoothie was too difficult to thaw so when zhan was busy shooting his takes. Yibo always thaw his ice-cream/smoothie for him...

There are things which were never said loudly but it's based on tactic understanding...love was like that, it could not be helped. Yibo and Zhan's relationship was like that they had a deep understanding despite new in official relationship. They understood each other's feelings and thoughts, as if eyes could read. 

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: hello guy's thank you for reading my book, I always get inspired from real life instances but whatever I write is a product of my delutional and creative mind. Real actors and incidents have nothing to do with my writing....I am a dreamer and like to imagine things. Hope you liked and enjoyed this chapter....love you all my little turtles.🤗🤗🤗💋💋💋💋♥️♥️♥️🌹🌹🌹


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic saying ,"I love three things, the star , the moon and you."  
> "I love sun during the day, moon during the night and you every time.. every moment..in every breath".~ Wang yibo🦁

♥️💙♥️💙♥️💙

3rd person pov~

Sometimes words are not enough. We need to express our love and care towards our loved ones through gestures and actions. Relationship between xiaozhan and Wang yibo was like that..they show their love with actions and care . Ther were always together inseparable, caring each other, sitting close shoulder to shoulder. Feeding each other, bringing each other's favourite food/drinks. 

They love to tease each other the most. There was a time when they were shooting in jingshi. It was after Weiying woke up from sleep, their reunion after 16 years. 

Weiying was injured so his chest was bandaged, and his was still groggy after sleeping long , hairs disheveled, the first scene was shoot but Yibo's concentration was on Zhan's parted cleavage.. not because of desire but because of how much it was showing to others plus Zhan was looking extremely hot and beautiful at this state. 

He was shooting daggers at zhan to close it down when not shooting, but Zhan was in mood to tease him, he totally ignored yibo. Knowingly teasing yibo, so yibo ended up giving bad shots.

One time director was explaining how lanzhan was sorry for not being with Wei Wuxian' during his bad times, how much lanzhan's eyes should show love to Weiying. Lanzhan should love and spoil Weiying .

Yibo was trying his best to under stand and express love and longing for Zhan. But Zhan knowingly started bickering how lanzhan didn't love him, how he was trying to control later's life..how much he hurt him.

Yibo tried to calm himself and argued back for the sake of sanity . That lanzhan was oblivious to his feelings at that time. But zhan was in total mood he even scolded him saying trash boyfriend. Somehow scene was done.

🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰

Yibo was also a big tease he always irritated zhan by poking Zhan, sword fighting, always hitting Zhan's rear back. Sending flying kisses or demanding kisses.. winking at each other.

Zhan on the other hand would tease him by pulling his robes showing and spreading his long legs in sexy manner. Sometimes he leans on or lay down on his other costars to irritate yibo.

One time in a scene Zhan had to lay down on yibo due to fainting. It was very sad scene and yibo had to show love, sadness and anger all together in that scene

But the teasing bunny decided to play game at that time, he was laying on top of Yibo's lap. He started constantly stirring and moving in the pretext of adjustment. That occasional rubbing by his beloved ignited fire in Yibo's junior brother down there.

Poor yibo was concentrating on dialogue and expression but that sly fox decided to rub his elbow on the top of his erection. 

When yibo jerked slightly in reaction, he smirked at his pain and discomfort knowingly yibo could not do anything to him now .. being surrounded by cameras and people.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🔞🔞🔞🌹🌹🌹🌹

There was a scene filmed in a cave. Both were shooting for the scene together. Weather was cloudy and chilly due to continuous rain last day. Zhan had to stay and dip in water face down..and it took few takes to complete the scene's shooting.

After shooting Zhan and yibo both were attended by staffs for drying and comforting. Zhan sneezed few times due to chilling. 

It was already dusk, both were sitting in lounge resting. Yibo came out after changing and sat near Zhan. He noticed Zhan was not in very good condition, his eyes and nose were red. 

He grabbed Zhan's hands and his eyes went wide. Zhan's hands were cold. He starred rubbing then with his own. Zhan tried to pull away his hands because staffs were around, but yibo glared him and started blowing warm breath while rubbing Zhan's hand.

When after few minutes also his hands were cold. He touched Zhan's knees, which were also very cold. Yibo panicked he asked staff to bring warm water, and feed zhan, still they were cold. 

Zhan's eyes were teary and voice groggy. Yibo urged him to take rest but he was not willing, insisting he was fine and would wait for shoot. Yibo became angry, he scolded zhan and both started fighting. Yibo shouted at zhan and walked out.

He talked with director and took night off for both of them. Watching their behaviour from past few days maximum number of staffs and directors had already guessed relationship between them, he didn't said much and allowed them to take off for the rest of night.

Yibo walked inside and pulled Zhan up. Zhan started resisting but he informed Zhan, he already took off for both of them. Zhan understood Yibo's concern and allowed Zhan to pull him. They went to Yibo's room. 

They entered in the room. Yibo already ordered his manager to send some food and ginseng-chicken soup for zhan. Which will help Zhan in warming up. Soon food and soup was delivered, he fed him soup spoon by spoon. He also had his dinner.

Afterwards Yibo gave Zhan cold medicine and told him to rest. He layed zhan on his bed and covered him well. But Zhan was still shivering. Yibo striped his t-shirt and joined him in bed. Holding him tightly close to his chest giving him his body warmth. Soon Zhan felt comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

Yibo was also tired after few minutes he was also snoring beside zhan. Deep in night yibo was dreaming a cute black puppy was playing with him. Puppy was jumping , he hold it tightly from jumping out.

Soon he felt puppy was licking his lips and neck, face all-over, he felt itchy and ticklish. The puppy even bit his lips, in fear he was awakened. But he felt puppy was still licking his jaw and neck. At an instant he opened his eyes and saw Zhan was licking his neck like that puppy. His lips were still stinging, he understood it was Zhan's deed, may be kissed and bit his lips . 

Yibo unblinkingly stared at Zhan's doing, enjoying the touch and kisses. Suddenly Zhan slipped down to Yibo's chest, he stared at yibo's pink nipples. His lips soon took possession of Yibo's nubs, adrenaline rushed through his body. He was licking and smooching one while pinching and twisting another one with his fingers.

It triggered Yibo's heart beat in race, his breath become shallow but fast, his was in frenzy state by Zhan's sudden playfulness. Zhan was sucking biting him leaving visible hickeys all over.

He was in ecstasy by Zhan's bold action, lust took over his thinking capacity. He was enjoying whatever Zhan was doing to his body, soon his mouth made a loud groan making Zhan more eager to do whatever he was doing.

Zhan was now licking Yibo chest and slowly moving towards Yibo's stomach leaving saliva stains. Soon he was licking and sucking Yibo's dick, his hands were playing with Yibo's balls. Yibo was clutching the pillow by his hands, lavishing the attention around his sensitive part. Gradually he turned into a panting and writhing mess.

Zhan's body was very hot due to fever, Yibo body warmth and effect of medicine took over his feverish body. His already mess unconsciousness consciousness was now getting very worse. He was hungrily licking and sucking Yibo's hard Shaft. 

Soon Yibo shivered uncontrollably and spilling his seeds inside Zhan's mouth. Zhan choked seeds by this sudden action, Yibo felt like laughing seeing Zhan's shocked expression . Zhan swallowed the seeds cleanly but yibo started frowning when Zhan flipped him suddenly and pulled his pants down.

This time yibo was totally shocked, Zhan eyes were already diluted, pink blush spread across his cheeks and neck. Zhan was breathing heavily, Yibo's heart skipped a beat knowing what Zhan was planning.

Zhan was mumbling something in low voice, beautiful...love you bo bo....want babies something like that. Zhan also pulled away his shorts, revealing his hard member. Yibo watched Zhan's face contoured with pleasure as he wrapped his hands around his own dick moving it up down in fast motion.

Zhan put his fingers in his mouth coating them with saliva and slid one finger inside yibo. Yibo's mind was blank, he was frozen like lifeless. His mind was still processing what was happening with him.

Yibo practically jumped when another finger was added into him, it took him a while to realise what Zhan was going to do with him. He knew things like this would happen with him but he never thought it would be this soon.

He always thought he would top zhan first, he started resisting a bit but Zhan pinned his hand with his hands and started pumping his fingers in and out, and all he could do was throw his head upward and cry out. 

Soon Yibo's defences were collapsed, he finally allowed Zhan to do whatever he wanted to do with him.

Yibo's body was consumed with pleasure. Zhan had finished preparing him well ..Zhan removed his fingers and pleasure was gone. Yibo groaned, but Soon Yibo felt a sharp pain when tip of Zhan's cock entered inside his warm hole. He once again cried out loud.

Zhan stopped his actions hearing Yibo cry and he leaned down closer to yibo and started kissing Yibo's back of neck, licking Yibo's sensitive nape. Licking and nibbling his earlobes, shivers run down in him, yibo cannot control himself more. He was totally turned on, he pulled zhan forward to kiss him. Both were kissing hungrily, licking and sucking every inch of others tongue and mouth. 

They were both panting and moaning by the time zhan fully entered inside Yibo.  
Zhan waited few moments for yibo to used to it before started moving. 

Zhan was mumbling sweet nothings in pleasure"So good, so tight ..so beautiful my baby. I love you yibo...my cute Bo Bo .Expressing his love over and over again."

He held Yibo's hip firmly before the thrust got deeper and deeper. His pace quickened and soon their cries and moans became louder and louder. 

Next morning yibo was surprised to find he was awakened first. Sun was spilling light through out the partened curtains Zhan was sleeping soundly like a baby.

His back was aching from last night's activities, still his mind was not accepting his cute bunny ate him cleanly last night. His face and acts were like cute bunny but he was like beast unleashed in bed.

He smiled to himself and started carcassing Zhan's face with his fingers. He whispered softly," Zhan ge, wake up."  
He was softly biting Zhan's lobes and tracing moles near his earlobes.

Zhan woke up in few moments, he encircled his arms around others waist.  
"What time it is", he asked groggily.

Yibo kissed zhan's lips softly, and told hom time," It is past 8 in morning".

Zhan smiled, "You are not ready yet, don't you have morning shoot at cloud Recess."

Yibo's blushed and said in low voice," My back is still aching, I cannot move much."

Zhan frooze in response, last night's memories rushed in his eyes. He had sex with yibo and importantly did all that not in sound mind..not in full consciousness. 

He was feverish and medicine side effects made his body hot and Yibo's half naked body cluthed tightly to him added fire. 

He was like beast last night and did many times without using any lubricants and protection. 

He got panicked,Yibo must be very sore and in pain. Yibo saw those panicked expressions, he smiled and said,."Zhan , baby don't panic, I know already you were not fully conscious last night but I was willing too. So don't panic, you didn't forced me, we both made love willingly ."

Zhan apologetically said sorry over and over again, "Sorry baby, I hurt you last night, I did not used lubricants and have intercouse with you roughly on your first-time...you are so good my dear..I am so lucky to have you in this lifetime..I love you so much my love"

Yibo knew Zhan was really sorry , he also got carried away. He was also partner in crime, still he decided to tease him,"Zhan ge, you have taken my virginity now you have to be responsible for it. You have to marry me, you cannot have another man beside me. You are tied to me for rest of life, you cannot escape now." 

Zhan smiled and said," You are only man in my life for this lifetime, Bodi hold me tightly, don't allow me to escape..umm I will marry only you when the time comes...you will remain same right. Will you wait for me if I take longer time."

Seeing zhan agreeing him easily he added," I love you ..I am always waiting for you and will fight for you..no one can take you from me now and also promise me next time, I will top you."

Zhan smiled and nodded. Zhan decided to take a day break to take care of Yibo. Later on yibo called the director to inform that yibo would like stay behind to take care of zhan, as later had cold was bit feverish. Their break day was well spent with lots of love and cuddling.

Sometimes bunny's kinky mode activates automatically...that's how a untamed lion was tamed to a level of puppy...😜😜😜

😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note: sorry guys the first time was totally opposite of what we expected. I got carried away with the flow. Don't worry our lion will avenge him in various ways.😂😂  
>    
> Guys this story is my first book and very close to my heart as it is my way of showing my love and obession for yizhan so i will not go very harsh on them here. Life is full of ups and downs so they will also face them. But as they told Untamed shooting was like a dream for them. And sweet honeymoon period for us bxg.so few chapters will be romantic and fluffy with lots of intimate action...and it will build their relationship stronger.
> 
> Thank you for reading and staying with me.🌹🌹


	14. Our unforgettable summer~ love in dragon boat festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forever is a long time, make sure you spend it with someone who makes you laugh! ~ xiaozhan ♥️.
> 
> 🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈  
> L

Xiaozhan pov~🐰

Living life has become one of the most heard yet inactive phrases. So, the best way to carry out the spirit of living life is to live the way which makes you happy and satiable. It is the sense of being laden with wings of freedom of what you love to do, eat, and live like.

My days with yibo were full of life, I don't know what was waiting in future but it's my dream life and I was enjoying it.

Yibo was like a energy bundle, with him i was not like myself. I allowed my self to behave like a child enjoy every moment. 

Today he had chased around me in the makeup room with a camera, like a little kid. Wang Yibo was not the type of person to give compliments lightly, regardless of the rainbow farting ,he started praise attack me, then I did same. 

He was shoving a camera repeatedly near my face and complimenting my leg hairs..my eye lids, my moles..but leg hairs seriously, out of all things. It was annoying as fuck, buy I still loved it I loved him.

Yibo had been droning on about my skin my eyes my lips my facial features for over five minutes, following me around the room while i tried to escape the assault. I even tried smacking Yibo, though without any real force, to get him off me. But like a dog with a bone, the little fella was ready to fight. 

This shameless fella, even shouted "Zhan ge, Di Di Ai Ni" infront of staffs and everyone. No body doubted any thing as he was playful always, still it stuck in my heart, I feel so overwhelmed so loved.

It was our daily routine, we play, we chat with each other during interviews with media groups visiting the set.

**************************************

Today is dragon boat festival, it's holiday for us. I was lazying around my hotel room, no shooting was boring. Yibo was busy with his produce 101 shooting,

We have not met for three days, I called him if we could eat together tonight. He said he would loved too but time was not fixed due to his shooting, so he said not to do any reservations.

I was playing video games, when he called me to inform his shooting was over and he made reservations for us.

I came to the place he asked me to come.  
The restaurant was very nice, simple but tastefully decorated, and definitely more high end than the relaxed atmosphere. 

It was not high class yet elegant looking Japanese food restaurant. I feel little ashamed, I wore black t-shirt and shorts. I would have dressed up little bit, I was feeling little uneasy but i relaxed when Yibo came into view. 

He was also wearing comfortable clothes like me. The oversized grey striped pants and white graphic t-shirt with short-sleeve black shirt.

His bodyguard and my assistant sat together..and I and Yibo another side. We chatted for a while Soon food came, we savored the food relishly. 

After dinner I thought he would go back with his body guard to his hotel room as he was scheduled to go for DDU shooting in Bejing for next few days, but he tagged along saying he would miss me.

3rd person pov~  
(At night In the xiaozhan's hotel room)

They were constantly playing Mobile games after returning to hotel. Xiaozhan got tired of playing, so he went to take bath. After bathing Zhan saw yibo still busy playing. So he dragged him and shoved his shorts in his hands to wear and pushed him to take bath.

When yibo came out , Zhan took the hair dryer to dry Yibo's hair. He was scolded by Zhan for not taking care of himself, how his eyes are having lil dark circles from not sleeping well busy playing mobile Games and all. 

Zhan is completely honest like this, he knows yibo means a world to him so he completely bared his feelings. He was rubbing under eye cream to Yibo's eyes and silently crying from being emotional. As yibo was overworking himself, not even taking proper rest only busy working day and night.

Yibo heard Zhan's sniffles, he also understand why his boyfriend was emotional. He stood up and back hugged him pointing to mirror he teased," Zhan ge, look how sloppy and funny you are looking". Hearing this xiaozhan smiled and brust into tears.

Yibo holds him tight in embrace until his tears dried up. Xiao zhan got soft in his embrance, yibo wiped his remaining tears and carried him up to the bed room.  
He layed zhan on bed and said," I am so lucky, my bao bao is so beautiful even when crying" while carcassing his cheeks.

Zhan became shy, he elbowed yibo's hand and curled to other side back facing yibo. Yibo also spooned Zhan and bites on earlobes, Zhan shivered. 

Yibo was kissing xiaozhan on ears and nape everywhere. "Zhan I want you,yibo hesitates for a brief moment but still said, " it's still okay if you are not ready, I am willing to wait".

"Yibo" , Zhan murmured nuzzling close to him,"I am ready, I am all yours just like you are mine", saying this zhan pulled yibo for a kiss. 

(🔞🔞🔞 Descriptive intercouse scene, you can avoid it till nest 🔞🔞🔞 sign)

Xiao zhan kissed yibo, soon both were kissing and smooching each other hungrily. Zhan began to kiss his way down to Yibo's chin, neck, sucking and nibbling. 

He bit Yibo's Adams Apple and swallow sucking it, hands roaming every where both touching each other.

Yibo bravely bit xiao zhan's clevical, making a deep hickey, nibbling and sucking every inch leaving saliva stains.

Once again kissing Zhan's lips, before moving to Zhan's already perked pink nipples. He laved his tongue over the pink buds, nibbling and sucking it, searing heat of his mouth making zhan gasp.before moving to other one..Zhan moaned and pushed his chest up for more warmth and attention.

Yibo moved down and licked Zhan's round and soft belly button. Than he pulled down zhan shorts, his lips stretched around Zhan's little brother. 

He kissed it and started licking every inch of it like his favourite lollipop, he nibbled the pink perineum before moving to his balls, sucking them. His hands were wrapped around Zhan's thick brother, moving up and down. 

His thumb rubbed the smooth tip, making a circle which earned him a stifled moan. Zhan moaned as his penis leaked precum, making yibo more excited. Yibo speed up his hand movement as well as sucking it very hard. Soon zhan spilled the semen inside Yibo's mouth, which he swallowed.

Yibo grouped Zhan's big and round ass, squzeeing it hard, he started sucking and nibbling it hard, leaving various small small hickeys.

The next thing zhan felt was a warm breath near the sensitive skin of his buttock, scalding heat of Yibo's mouth to tense his body...a small groan escaped his mouth.

Yibo gave the pink hole a gentle lick before sliding a finger inside with the help of baby oil, the first finger started sliding tentatively making the tight muscles relax as much possible.

Yibo began stretching it more taking its time gradually adding more finger's. When he added third finger Zhan shouted loudly clutching the bedsheet tightly.

Yibo stated moving his fingers slowly, soon Zhan felt his entire being felt like a puddle. When yibo felt Zhan was relaxed enough, he coated his cock with baby oil as they didn't prepared lube and slowly entered in Zhan.

"AHH..fuck , baby you are so big", Zhan shouted loudly. Yibo grinned and slowly started moving, Zhan's eyes were shut in pleasure. Soon both were moving in rhythm, only moaning, slapping sound could be heared. The night was long , so was their love making.

(🔞🔞🔞Ends here🔞🔞🔞)

The next day morning Zhan's eyes flutter opened, he felt a heavy weight of a hand around his waist...yibo was peacefully sleeping.

Zhan smiled and pecked his lips, but yibo was already awakened by his small action. Yibo carcassed Zhan's lips and chin, giving a sweet kiss in Zhan's forehead.. murmuring gudmorning love.

They cuddled together for half an hour before yibo helped Zhan to freshen up as later was still very sore. Yibo ordered breakfast for them, and started dressing up to go for airport. He wore last days clothes alongwith Zhan's white long sleeved t-shirt to hide Zhan's bite marks. 

They had breakfast together before departing for airport. He was reluctant to leave Zhan alone but work commitment leaves no choice. 

Both happy in thier own thoughts, younger one thinking he had to be more mature and responsible for His beloved...and older one thinking how he was living a dream like life ...how much yibo loved and cherished him. Soon the month of June passed blissfully.

In month of July the filming team moved to Guizhou for shooting. Yibo, zhan, ZanJin (mengyao) and HaiKaun (xiechen) were assigned to live in same villa. Their rooms were across eachother, after shooting they always spend time in each other's room till late night playing games, talking endlessly, cuddling. spending their beautyful moment blessed to them 

They were destined to meet each other  
They were destined to fall for each other. ♥️🦁🌹🐰♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: sorry guys for late update..and not so interesting chapter..I was busy with some personal issues but from next two days. Interesting chapters with regular updates.. thank you for being with me..love you all..♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️😘😘😘


	15. San...ar..yi.happy birthday Wang yibo🥰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to a special person who is bringing so much joy to my heart. I am thankful for every moment we spend together, and I wish our happiness never ends. ~ xiaozhan

Xiao Zhan's pov: 🐰  
❤️❤️❤️

Memories may fade as the years go by but they won't age a day. Memories are always invisible to eyes but can be felt with heart. I still remember every single detail of our first date, our first kiss. Time really flies fast, It was just like yesterday he stole my first kiss.

Today is Yibo's birthday, our second Time together on his birthday. A special day of my beloved but I am not with him at the moment he needed me the most. 

I am so anxious and tensed, I am trying my best to calm myself. Sitting in the backseat of luxurious car in air conditioned atmosphere is also not giving me any comfort.

I am trying my best to calm down myself, but still the restless feeling is not going anywhere. I don't know how he is doing Alone, how my love is dealing with his emotional trauma. 

Today morning I went to shoot for joy of life, for which yibo was not happy last night. He wanted to spend the day with me, but due to my pre-assigned schedule, I have to go... 

Now I am regretting my decision, I wish I would have stayed back. After recording few scenes, I just casually checked my phone during mid break...and highlighted news flashed on weibo notification, "Wang yibo, bashed by fans on live stream."... "Wang yibo again targeted by hatred.".."Wang yibo, abruptly stopped live stream midway."...

I could not control my hands from shaking, my phone slipped away. I immediately tried to call him. But his number was switched off, then I called the assistant director of cql and he briefed me what happened. 

I was shaking from tension, how he was doing. I closed my phone and decided to leave for CQL set.. I must have to go now, he needs me. I asked the director for emergency leave, and thank fully he allowed me to go.. maybe he felt my anxiety and tension.  
  
Now I am returning to cql shooting site, I called Xuan Lu in way, she told me everything. Yibo is not in set, after the live broadcast, he imidieatly went to his room. He said to them that he wanted to spend alone time.

I just wanted to fly past and reach him as soon as possible.

Wang Yibo's pov~🦁  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

I was so happy in the morning, last night I was with my love... My best birthday start... He wished me happy birthday at midnight counting 10-01 loudly Infront of all staffs and crew. It was embarrassing for me, but I was secretly very happy and overwhelmed from inside. I hit him with my sleeves to hide my embarrassment. 

Zhan didn't even stopped there, he catched an insect and run after me. He knew very well, I am afraid and disgusted of worms and insects. Still he was doing this, so I was running here and there to hide.  
Sometimes this guy behaves like a big kid, but I love his this jolly nature the most. I was wearing lanwangji's long dress, so I was not able to run smoothly, I even fall down and pretended to got hurt.

He immidieatly stopped it, and came closer to me to check my injuries. I got the chance and dragged him into the nearby common toilet. I kissed him of my heart's fill. We parted after we became breathless, he was flushed red from intense kissing. I wanted to kiss more, but he pushed me back.😛

He was angry as we still have our shooting to continue and his make up was now ruined near lip area, plus I hold his hands and dragged him Infront of crew and cameramen, who were still recording.

I said sorry but he ignored me and went back to shooting. I stayed behind to relax my self and to attend few birthday wish calls from my parents and friends.

When I went back, he was getting his retouch done. I grinned at him, but he ignored me. 

Director made explanation to us about the next scene. It was a rooftop scene, we have to sword fight in rooftop, they tied all gears and ropes on us. I was lifted in rooftop after completing my solo closeup scenes. He was still doing his close up expression scenes, I was getting bored up there. When he finished his closeup scenes, they stared retouching his name up and tying ropes and gears around him. 

He was still angry with me, so he was ignoring me, I called him several times, Zhan ge, Zhan gege, xiao ge, xiaozhan, weiwuxian Wei gege. By every possible name but he was still ignoring me. 

Thank fully he was ready, and they lifted him. I tried to hold his hand for helping but he ignored me totally. When cameras were adjusting, I tried my best to persuade him. I said cute words to say sorry, even said few Korean endearing words, slamming bichen repeatedly to irk him, still he was not talking back. 

I knew very well that he was not angry in reality, he was just embarrassed. He almost laughed few times at my tactics. So for last resort, I touched his earlobes and tickled his neck and jawline, at his ticklish point.

Thank fully he laughed finally, I was grinning by then, and so was the crew nearby. Due to some technical fault in camera, shooting was delayed. So we set under the night sky and star gazed for long time. It was best moment of my life, so beautiful and peaceful. 

The shooting was cancelled at last as technical problem was not solved. We returned to our rooms after our make up and wigs were removed.

I didn't return to my room as he told me he was going to another shooting early morning and would be out full day. So I wanted to cuddle next to him. 

When we entered in his room I saw a gift wrap box on the center table. He indicated me to open it, and I obliged. It was a limited edition motorbike helmet, a very beautiful one. That night we cuddled to sleep next to eachother.

In the morning I felt he kissed my forehead and wished me happy birthday again. But due to tiredness I was lazy to open my eyes, I was soon lulled to deep slumber. 

Today morning When I went to shooting site, everyone wished me birthday wishes, and gave me gifts. Kiddo Yiting (ayuan) even gave me a turtle soft toy as a gift. He is such a darling child. I was very happy, it was my best birthday so far with my beloved and close crew mates and fans.

After completing my morning shooting, director yanxia advised me to do a little be broadcast on birthday for my fans. 

So we decided to do it while eating the birthday brunch with crews and my fans. 

It was my first individual broadcast, so I was not aware how to operate, so my assistant and crew helped me in recording. 

After eating my feel, I asked for my phone to continue personally the live stream. She was behaving odd, but I didn't mind. 

I took the phone and started reading the comments while talking with my fans.  
But I froze from the popped up comments, my eyes were stinging to spill anytime soon from those harsh words 

Somehow I intigrated myself, and continued the livestream but still it was popping up. Somehow I ended the broadcast in later few minutes after bidding goodbye to those fans. 

I excused myself for little rest and went to my room. I was very tired and angry.  
Tears were pouring constantly from my eyes, their words were still echoing in my mind.

Why my fans were doing this to me again, I was very shocked, how my day became like this. I was feeling a constant pain in my chest, I was feeling so lonely and restless. I am missing my parents, I am missing my Zhan ge.

I switched off my phone and fall asleep while crying.

XiaoZhan's POV~ 🐰  
❤️❤️❤️

I reached at set and decided to talk with his assistant and show director before meeting him up. 

Things were cleared by then, it happened like that those attackers were neither his solo fans nor original novel fans as everyone were guessing. 

They were few haters or could say few fans of other female celebrities. Who were broadcasting at the same time in that particular live chat platform, but due to Wang Yibo's sudden live stream, everyone left that actress and joined YIBO'S chat room. 

So that actress have to stop her live chat on the middle or something. But few of her angry male fans entered and created havoc here in Yibo's chat room.

I asked for that link and opened the recorded chat stream.

I was shocked after watching it. Those haters commented so many nasty things for my yibo.

Starting from his name's homophony yi(erection), to yibo has an erection, yibo lasted erection for a second.

He don't have fans, those are paid extra actors acting as fans.

He is piece of shit.

He is looking like a fool, a sissy guy.

Those extras(fake fans) were screaming his name for fifty dollars. They are not screaming loudly as money also not motivating them to scream loud.

Yibo should be ashamed of himself.

Go home, Don't come out and suck.

He is bullshit.. looking like a house husband.

He eats like a dog at my door. Yet he dared act in a drama.

His eyes are small.. his face is long.. he acts like third grade actor. Etc.

I stopped reading in the midway, I couldn't continue reading further. My chest was already stuffed and heavy.

The assistant director told me, he acted very professionally and maturely beyond his age. 

He pretended not to see those abuse and hatred comments. He didn't confide any complaints till end and smiled and bid his fans good-bye.

My heart bleeding from pain, I was feeling like all air was sucked out from my lungs, how can they do this. How can they bully some one to this extreme. For god's sake he is just 21, he has already seen so much struggle and pain from 14 years age to till now.

I am crying and smiling together while rushing on my way to his room.  
I am crying because I am late to protect him. As an elder and lover, it was my duty to protect him, which I failed miserably. 

I am happy that my 21 year's old Bo Didi, behaved very maturely and managed the situation smartly. 

I am proud of my beloved Didi. And I am promising my self, I will never allow anyone to bully him again, I will try my best to protect him. This kind of thing will never happen again, he has already suffered so many times, more than his age. I am promising himself and my self, I will always protect and cherish my beloved yibo.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writters note: I don't know why people behave so irrationally, what kind of comfort they got from bullying other's. I just wish haters leave my boys alone. Both of them suffered so much. Let them live in peace.. they just want to live a peaceful life with eachother.
> 
> For those who wanted to see that Yibo's 2018 birthday live stream video...here is link below 👇..till then take care and stay safe...❤️.
> 
> https://youtu.be/NbqqJINsMow
> 
> https://youtu.be/NbqqJINsMow
> 
> 🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹
> 
> Note: For my beloved readers , I am sorry guys I stopped my updates midway but without my lack of response you guys voted me and added this book on your reading list.. I am overwhelmed with your love. Now I will be continuing to update regularly. 
> 
> Your comments and suggestions were always welcome...love you my Angels ❤️❤️❤️❤️😘😘😘😘😘😘🌹🌹🌹🌹


	16. Love is the greatest healer 🌻🌞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is the greatest healing power I know. Love can heal even the deepest and most painful memories because love brings the light of understanding towards the darkest corners of our heart and minds...Wang yibo

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Xiao zhan's POV~🐰  
❤️❤️❤️

Taking deep breath here I was standing in front of his door. Contemplating whether to knock or just barge in. After giving few minutes on thinking, I turned my body and punched password and entered in my own room. 

I directly entered in bedroom, without even bothering to remove shoes. As expected here he was lying in my bed, clutching the pillow I use close to his face.

He was sleeping in his live stream cloths, still wearing lanwangji's wig and makeup. His face was totally red, tears stains still visible in makeup ruined face.

I touched the pillow he was clutching, it was still little damp. May be he cried to sleep, this sight broke my heart. This was so painful sight, suffocating feeling was surfacing in my chest. 

After removing shoes and jacket, I slowly crawled in front of him. He snuggled to me instantly as I removed the pillow.

I thought he would be angry at me or at least sulk at me but surprisingly he engulfed me in tight hug, I hugged him back.

We stayed like that for long time, both in silent understanding. After few minutes I felt him hiccuping as he was silently crying on my chest.

I let him cry, stroking fingers gently from his neck to spine, soothing him as much I can. After crying his hearts fill, he tried to say something. 

🌻"Zhan ge, they... they...", I silenced him with index finger.

🌞"Shhhh... I know, I know baby, I know everything, I know everything they did. I met the team before coming here, they were not your fans or novel fans. They investigated and found out that they were haters, unrelated people. Not our fans, they don't matter to you and us."

🌻"They said so many bad things, you don't know.". Yibo said while hiccuping.

🌞"I know my love, I watched the broadcast. They will regret one day, you will shine like a bright star, they will be blinded by your light. Trust me baby, time will give them appropriate answer."

🌻"I was so shocked, about to cry, but I somehow managed it from spilling. I was feeling so helpless, Zhan ge. I felt like no one loves me, no one wants me. I felt so lonely, so unwanted."

🌞"You did so well baby, you did so well. I am very proud of you, and don't take their words seriously, they are no one in our lives. Their words doesn't matter, I love you, your parents love you, your band mates, your ddu bros, your friends and your fans love you. You have so many people to love and cherish you."

🌞."We are not going anywhere, I am not going anywhere, I am staying with you. You are most important person in my life. Look at my eyes sweetheart, see how much I love and cherish you. How much you are wanted in my life."

🌻."I know Zhan ge, you are also most important person in my life, nothing is more important than you in my life. My life, my carrier, my fans every thing comes second to you, I love you more than you can imagine."

I smiled and kissed him in forehead, and said softly,"I know."

We cuddled like that till afternoon, snuggling to eachother. Engulfing in each other's scent, soothing our hearts.

I don't have any scheduled shooting that day but he still have few night shots for the day. So we decided to head back to shooting sight when he felt better. 

Our team and crew friends arranged a cake for his birthday. He cut the cake, but didn't allowed me to go away from his sight. He fed me first piece without even bothering what others may think. Thank fully that evening was spent well. 

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Wang Yibo's pov~🦁  
❤️❤️❤️

August is that last flicker of fun and heat before everything fades and dies. The final moments of fun before the freeze. With the end of August our shooting also wrapped up for our beloved A-ling (chen qing ling/CQL/ Untamed).

Our cql journey started with my passion to work together with my beloved, this journey was full rollercoaster ride with ups and down.

So many things happened in between this journey. Both good and bad. But everything gave me so many life's lessons. I am reluctant to part with it, but I know life goes on.

While writing my wrapping up weibo post, I was remembering everything , every single moment like a dream sequence:

It started with Fans protesting against my starring in bl drama.

My agency also opposed me initially due to pressure and negative response from my fans.

Haters target on my childhood pics.

Original novel's fans protest against including female lead opposite wwx, for changing core concept of boys love drama, which was actually dropped later on.

The massive fire on set causing two deaths. Triggering backlash from staffs, causing shooting to abruptly stop 

Total content change due to censorship.

Haters intruding in my birthday livestream.

Something good also happened with us, we both gained new group of fans, they call themselves as Bo xiao girls(bxg's). They love us both, they support us in being together, they call us in couple name of Bo Jun Yi Xiao(BJYX). I wish they stay with us for long time, we need them to support us in future. We both sometimes spy them, and laugh along with their fantasies. 

But most beautiful thing happened was the beautiful and memorable time I spent with my beloved xiaozhan and with other crew friends.

This summer was most beautiful summer I have ever spent. And A-ling will always remain my beloved in entire life. My journey with A-ling was full with passion and true feelings. I enjoyed with my heart's content. 

For me and zhan, It was like an eternal dream we spent together.

Our Untamed journey started with love and ended with more in love.

❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note: hello guys thank you for voting and supporting me. This was end of their Untamed journey. But our journey with our beloved yizhan will still continue in next chapters. Stay with me...love you my angels 😘😘😘


	18. Yearning for my sunshine 🌞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhange, I think I should give you some space and time to overcome and think carefully. You should reconsider your feelings. Zhan ge, let's not contact each other for few days, let's calm our mind. You should think carefully, who do you really love Lan wangji or me"....a preview of new chapter for XiaoZhan's birthday... ❤️  
> "Happy birthday my love, may God always bless you and protect you, may all your wishes come true..you are the sun of my life keep spreading your warmth and love.. #HappyXiaoZhanDay ❤️.

"watashi wa anata o mitsuketa node, rakuen wa irimasen. watashi niwa anata ga irunode, yume wa irimasen. " ~ Xiao zhan sept 2018  
(I don’t need paradise because I found you. I don’t need dreams because I have you. ~ xiaozhan)

⛩️⛩️⛩️⛩️⛩️⛩️⛩️⛩️⛩️⛩️⛩️⛩️⛩️⛩️⛩️⛩️

Xiao Zhan's pov ~🐰  
❤️❤️❤️

A sunrise or sunset can be ablaze with brilliance and arouse all the passion, all the yearning, in the soul of the beholder.  
  
It's said that everyone is made for someone, and that someone is made for you, he is your soulmate. Every moment spent with him, is a bliss for eternity. It's like you got your brightest star, you breathe for him, you can die for him When you are with him, you don't care about the world. 

My life was like that, the past few months  
I spent shooting for chenqingling were my blissful dream, that I don't want to wake up from. My love for him has became more deeper, I love him like Wei Wuxian' loved Lan wangji. For me he was lover like LAN wangji was to weiwuxian. 

Japan is said to be the land of rising sun, it's view is mesmerising but you cannot ignore the beauti of its sunset too. Currently i am in Japan, sitting in the window pane of hotel room. The scenery in front of me is beautiful, the sun is setting in its horizon. It's giving a feeling of peace and calmness, but my inner self is in turmoil. 

After shooting for cql was over, our life went back to previous lifestyle. We both got busier in our separate drama shootings and endorsement. 

We didn't have much time to spend with eachother, but we call or chat whenever we got free time. Every night before going to bed, we video call and sleep seeing each other's face.

But we still miss each other deeply, we miss our cql days, we miss snuggling into eachothers arm after the tiring day. Our heart and body are yearning for each other.

Finally after two weeks, we both got a day off from our hectic schedule. We decided to meet at my house in Beijing. I came back a day before the scheduled meeting day. His flight was in morning, so that day I woke up early, and decided to Cook some prawn-fried rice for breakfast. 

Just after I finished cooking, the bell rang. As I opened the door, he pounced on me. Hugging me tightly with full strength, showing me how much he missed me. We hugged eachother till long time, soothing the hollow feeling in our hearts. but he was hugging me so tight, it was kinda suffocating me, so I jokingly told him.

"Lan er gege, I also missed you but can you loose a bit, it was kinda suffocating me."...but I was still clutching him.

He looked at me, I felt some pain in his eyes. So I thought he missed me so much and here I am complaining of pain. So I smiled at him, and kissed his lips, soon we were kissing eachother deeply sucking oxygen from eachothers lungs. 

In no time we were in sofa, clothes were long gone. Touching eachother and kissing every inch of skin. Our bodies were yearning for eachother, it was first time we were separated for this long after we established our relationship as couples. 

My body was in fire, I could not wait for long. I need him inside me, I need to feel his fullness. His wet kisses and bites were making me intoxicated, so in state of haze I told him," Lan zhan, I cannot wait more, push it inside na.. your husband your weiwuxian is craving for you my Lan er gege."

He snapped at me with fierce eyes but still compiled and thrust inside me without any further foreplay. The intense feeling of pain and pleasure brought me euphoria. I became totally elated, sprouting nonsense sweet talked mimicking Wei Ying.

This is not first time, we were doing this. It. Became a habbit, I turn into Weiying, every time we made love. He also enjoyed it, he said it makes him more turn on. It started in one afternoon during the shooting of cql.

The memory of that Day was still fresh in mind. That afternoon when we were rehearsing our lines in my room, he showed me few lines of original novel MDZS. It was not part of main story so we have not read them.

He was insisting me to read them with him, I tried to shoo him, but he was clinging to me. 

🐰:" Lao Wang, it's not in main story.. it's just extras. Why read them?"

🦁:" Ge, let's read it. It's very important for showing our emotions. Please read it"

🐰: " Okay, okay I will read it tonight, after I rehearsing my lines."

🦁: "Ge, no let's read it now, together."

🐰: "Laowang, don't be stubborn, let me read my lines. See I have full two pages in morning scene. You don't understand, you only have two lines. No shoo...shoo... let me concentrate."

No Matter what I said he was still clinging to my body, pouting and making faces. At last I gave away.

🐰: " Aish, don't make face.. come, show me what is inside, that made you so desparete."

He happily showed me the online book. We started reading the extra chapters, by the time we finished reading all extra chapters... My face was red in shyness. 

Altough, we already consummated few times. But still we were shy around eachother. 

I was so shy, that I buried my face on pillow. He came closer and kissed me near my red ears. He told me, he liked to practice those things with me which lanzhan had done with Weiying. 

At first I denied, it was totally shameless how could we do so, I am shy but Weiying is total shameless specially in love making. Weiwuxian was horny shameless around his lanzhan.

How could I behave like him, but yibo told me. It would help us in going into character dept. We could understand the characters better if we became them. And it really made some sense and I was convinced. From that day onwards, I started behaving like Weiying. I learned talking shameless, whenever we made love. Gradually it became our habit, say my habit as yibo was naturally cold person like lanwangji. So it was not so different for him to act like lanzhan. 

Back to that day, after we finished our hot love making season, we took bath together. And were eating breakfast, say brunch at dinning table, as it was long past for breakfast timing.

Yibo was silently eating food, which was quite unnatural for him. He was less talkative for others but in front of me he was totally opposite. He would speak continuously in front of me blabbering anything comes to his mouth.

He was total silent suddenly, I could not control my curiosity anymore, so I asked him. 

🐰: " Love, what happened why are you so silent today. "... He was still silently eating his food, not even peeking at me. Something must had happened, I need to know. So I asked him again but in more firm tone.

🐰: " Wang Yibo, What happened tell me?".. he dropped the chopsticks and looked at me with painful eyes.

🦁: " Zhan ge, now you remembered my name is Wang yibo... I am Wang yibo."

🐰: " Ofcourse dear,i know your name is Wang yibo. When did I forget your name...huhhh!!!"... His eyes were tearing, ready to spill anytime. I became more confused.

🦁: " Xiao Zhan, do you remember once I asked you a question. Who do you love more me or lanzhan... That time you said, you are Weiying and you love Lan zhan more." 

🦁: " I am asking you same question again, Xiao zhan tell me honestly, who do you love more me....me, Wang yibo or Lan wangji."... He said looking into my eyes.

I shuddered suddenly I said, "yibo, what kind of funny question is this... I love you, I love Lan wangji also...what is different, you are Lan wangji.. for me you are my Lan zhan, my Hanguangjun, my Lan er gege... And I am your Weiying, your weiwuxian. What funny things you are saying, "... I tried to convince him.

🦁. " Zhan ge, look at me carefully. I am Wang yibo, I am not lanwangji. They are not us, they are just characters we played, they are not us. Tell me zhan, who do you love more... Me or lanwangji. When I made love to you, who do you remember. Do you fantasize me or lanwangji when you touch yourself or when I touch you. Who do you imagine when I thrust inside you, who do you feel when i kiss you. Tell me xiaozhan, tell me honestly. If you are confused ask honestly yourself, who do you love in reality Wang yibo or Lan wangji."

🐰: "Yibo, I..I ..."....I Stammered... I didn't had any words to say. His words confused me more... I asked him," why are you suddenly asking this question."

🦁: "Zhan ge, when I was making love to you, you were screaming Lan wangji's name,...he is my character, he is part of me but he is not me zhan zhan. I am me, yibo. I don't like when you scream his name, when you mention his name lovingly. I feel jealous of Lan wangji. I want to hear my name in your moutg, I want to hear your love confession to Wang Yibo only... Zhan ge what you are feeling is character bleed, you should take your time and overcome from this feeling, from character of weiwuxian. "

Saying this he stared packing his things in bagpack, I panicked more. I asked him," what are you doing, why are you going suddenly."

🦁: " Zhange, I think I should give you some space and time to overcome and think carefully. You should reconsider your feelings. Zhan ge, let's not contact each other for few days, let's calm our mind. You should think carefully, who do you really love Lan wangji or me"

Saying this he picked up the bagpack and kissed me in head. Before I could say anything to stop him, he stormed out from apartment. I stayed frozen I my place. I was crying, my heart was feeling so empty suddenly.

I stayed like that whole day. Thinking about everything yibo said. He was not fully wrong actually, I think I was really confused, who do I love in reality. I was still feeling like Weiying, I was feeling the pain world gave him. I was feeling the loneliness Weiying felt, I was still feeling warmth in my heart thinking about lanwangji. Yibo was right, I need some space , some alone time for myself.

After taking determined decision, I talked with my agency and manager and took two weeks off and flew to Japan. 

And back to present here I am sitting in my hotel room, watching beautiful sunset ahead. It's been two days, but I am still lazying in my hotel room. I am so drained from emotional turmoil. 

I don't know weather yibo is missing me or not and my phone is also switched off. I am missing him terribly, I switched off my phone so that I cannot call him, before calling him, I need to calm my emotions. 

I need to go out and calm myself, staying in closed room will make me more crazy. So I put on few warm clothes and decided to go sea shore to have a walk. 

The scenic natural beauty of Japan is so other worldly, and the beautiful coastline is very clean and peaceful. Far from busy and full beaches.. Just before the sun sets down on the horizon, you can see clearly the sunset that shines bright red.

Whole scene was giving me calming effect, I set down on a laying big stone amongst many of them. Looking at the beautiful sun and it's sunshine.

My mind again drifted back to Yibo. He always compares me with sun. He says I am his sun. So I jokingly told him, then you are sunflower, as you are always ogling me. 

He smiled sheepishly and said yes I am your sunflower and I don't ogle you I gaze at you. You are my sun, my strength, my warmth in life. 

Aish, this guy how can he say those cheesy lines with straight face. But his cheesy lines were so honest, it always gave me warmth and feeling of being adhored and loved. 

I am missing him so much, I wish he is near me, sitting with me.. enjoying the the sunset and watching as it's beautiful sunshine spreading across the sky. 

Now I wanted to say him, yibo if I am the sun then you are not my sunflower....You are my sunshine... Without you, the sunshine..there will not be any warmth left in this sun.. 

I am realising, how much importance he has in my life . He has became and intigrated part of my life. My life is incomplete with Wang yibo as the sun is incomplete without its sunshine.

I love him, I love Wang yibo. Ofcourse I love lanwangji too but as weiwuxian. Now it's time weiwuxian should go back to his lanwangji. I wish lanwangji will always love and protect weiwuxian, they are invincible part of my life. But they don't belong here, with me .. they belong to eachother in their own world. 

I bid weiwuxian and lanwangji goodbye in that sea shore in witness of the sun 🌞. My love, blessings and good wishes are with them for eternity.

I am going back to my room after gaining my epiphany. At first I thought to directly call him and tell him, that Wang yibo, you are wrong. I don't love lanwangji more, I love you more. Actually I love you most.

But on second thought, he loves to play special games, posting in kadian, using special but indirect words. He makes things more surprising and special. So I decided to profess my love for him in his special way. Wang Yibo, my love, wait how I am going to surprise you.

I was deleting my posts since I returned to room, I was going to profess my love for him in my 520 th post. Next day I went to visit some Buddhist monument and gardens. I clicked many pictures.

After coming to room I was shorting pictures while listening to my favourite song " I always remember that wind of summer, as you told me you love me, I saw you cool smile and your shyness..."

It perfectly matches with my yibo, his smile, his shyness and his beautiful eyes always attracts me. His eyes have beautiful universe in them.

So I posted this picture as my 520 th post, on time stamp 18:00 hours. I also added a line from this song, "remembering the wind of that summer"..along with few emozi's but with a bamboo shoot... 

I have hinted enough, I hope my cute lion cub will understand. I was dead tired from roaming whole day, so I drifted to sleep early on without having dinner. Next day when I woke up naturally it was noon time. How much tired I was, I didn't even know until now. But after this nap, I was feeling full energetic.

I took long sounds bath and decided to have food in hotel cafeteria. I enjoyed the authentic Japanese food, a full course meal. I wish yibo was with me, suddenly I remembered my yesterday's post. So I opened weibo to check the reply but there was none. No reply, nothing in we chat or in QQ too.

It disappointed me a little bit I know how busy he was with his full packed schedule, maybe he woyld reply me soon. Afterwards I strolled around the hotel till night before going back to room. M

As I exited the lift of my floor, I saw some one sitting on floor. Head buried in his knees, may be waiting for his girlfriend to let him inside. Aish this new generation, they quarrell and make a big issue bout of nothing. I felt bad for the guy. But I couldn't do anything for him, it's their private matter. So I just ignored passed him, and entered my room card. 

As I was about to enter inside, someone engulfed me from back side. I freaked out, as I was about to scream. I heard a small and low voice, "I missed you."

I froze in my place like a statue, I know this voice. I perfectly know this voice, I was craving to hear this voice. I started trembling, tears started flowing automatically. This time it was very happy tears, "I missed you too."...I replied in between sobbing.

I turned around and hugged him tightly as much I could squeeze him, not minding anyone could see us or picture us. This things doesn't matter anymore, my most important person was in my arms and that's all mattered.

We stayed in Japan for next whole week, he had seen my post instantly I posted. But he couldn't contact me because my Chinese number was switched off. So he imidieatly called my assistant and she almost knew everything about us do she told him where I was staying and also gave him my hotel address.

Yibo left for Japan taking next morning flight which was the earliest one, and was waiting for me in lobby for whole afternoon when I was enjoying and wandering around. 🤭

We sorted out our emotional burdens and doubt's in that very night. We visited many places in remaining few days, wandering around in hand in hand with out any worries and tension. We also clicked many pictures of each other, and together. That week was spent in best possible way in eachothers company.

After returning to China I posted few of my pictures clicked by yibo of me and few of mine own clicks. I even added, timestamp 17:42 together with my love, in which he replied within few hours very proudly in his as usual kadian manner. It was 18:47 " it's me, yibo " with his own selfie. My cute little lion is happy and proud of himself being my lover. And I am luckiest to love him and to be loved by him. 

Life does not come with instructions on how to live, but it does come with trees, sunsets, smiles and laughter, so enjoy your time to love and being loved.”

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Aish it was long chapter, atleast for me. I sincerely hope you guys liked it. If you did then plz vote share and comment. ❤️  
> 😀Wait wait wait, there is a surprise as today is special day, our cute and beautiful bunnies birthday.. I am going to write a short chapter real quick in next few hours. Wait for me and I will talk about all kadian and candies in next chapter's writters note. 👍  
> Love you angels 😘😘


	19. Happy birthday Xiao zhan ♥️🎂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just that," said the little prince.
> 
> . "To me, you are still nothing more than a little boy who is just like a hundred thousand other little boys. And I have no need of you. And you, on your part, have no need of me. To you I am nothing more than a rose like a hundred thousand other roses. But if you love me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world. That is love"..said the beautiful little red fox.

I'm so grateful you came into the world because you make my world better every day. Thanks for you being you and being mine. ~ Wang yibo.

🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎂🎂🎂🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉  


Wang yibo's pov~🦁  
🎂🎂🎂

Your bornday is very special. Especially when it’s someone like you, who has made the most of each year and made such a positive difference for the people in your life.

I said to zhan ge, when he said that I didn't have to come for celebrating his birthday, as I was out of Beijing for my shooting. But how could I miss my beloved's birth day, so i decided to come by road to celebrate with him. Which he was not letting me, but I told him I was already on my way.

I already instructed my favourite bakery shop to keep ready the cake as I instructed them too. I also informed xuan Lu and Zhou Chang of my arrival time. 

After several hours, I finally reached in Beijing. I huriedly picked up the cake and went to him. Xuan Lu and Zhou Chang were already present. 

I hugged and wished him happy birthday . He cut the cake which I specially prepared for him. 

The cake was special because it was his favourite lanwangji theme, though I don't like it but still lanwangji is his second favourite person. After me ofcourse, I am his most favourite person, in the world.🤗 

The cake is in the combination of white and blue like Lan wangji. But I added my self too, yes that little prince ,that is me and he is the little fox and my sun, the warmth of my life. That reminded me of the story he once told me.

Once there was a little fox, a very cute little fox in fiery red colour. He was very beautiful, everyone admired his beauty but no one wanted to love him. 

They feared him, as he was a fox , a nine tailed beautiful fox. Beautiful but strongest one, so no one really wanted to be associated with him.

They ask for his protection, he protected them but no one wanted to stay near him, to accompany him, to love him. Every one feared him, So the little fox was very lonely, he stayed at the top of a hill under a tree. Alone and cold Day and night, gazing to the vast Greenland full of beautiful sunflowers. Only the sun was his partner but that also for few hours only.

One day a very beautiful little prince came to that hill top. He was lost among the sunflower farm.

At first the little prince also feared him, but soon his innocent mind gradually relaxed. He started talking with the fox with some hesitation and a little fear also. But over the time both became very emotionally attached to eachother.

They stayed together day and night gazing sun and sunflowers together. Now little fox was not lonely and cold, he has someone to give him warmth. 

One day the beautiful red fox asked the little prince, "Why are you still here...why aren't you going back?

"I am looking for love. But I don't know how to love one, how does I make love -- what is love?"....said the little prince. 

The little fox said, "love is like loving a beautiful rose🌹."

"It is an act too often neglected, people usually don't bother to know true meaning of love,, they love the rose , they pluck it, but in return the rose dies, is it love! No" said the beautiful red fox 

Love means. "It means to establish ties, and to protect each other, to stay by eachothers side with out any selfish intention ."

"To establish ties to protect each other?"

"Just that," said the little prince.

. "To me, you are still nothing more than a little boy who is just like a hundred thousand other little boys. And I have no need of you. And you, on your part, have no need of me. To you I am nothing more than a rose like a hundred thousand other roses. But if you love me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world. That is love"..said the beautiful little red fox.

So my prince tell me," Do you love me, are you ready for establish ties with me, to stay by side till eternity. Are you ready to become mine only mine."

The little prince smiled and hugged the beautiful fox and said,"I am already yours, from day one we already established the tie, from day one you become my world and I am yours. That's why I am not going. We are staying by eachothers side till eternity."

(Written By me but inspired by the story of fox and the little prince)

I smiled remembering his story. He said that I am his little prince, so I am glad to become his little prince and he is that red beautiful little fox of my life.

After celebrating his birthday, I have to go back for my next morning shooting. So I reluctantly leave him, but we both know this just for a while. We are staying with eachother till eternity, we are bonded soulmates, binded by red string.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note: hello my beautiful Angels, so how are you celebrating your beloved gege's birthday.😀 
> 
> Our gege is celebrating very well, a certain little prince is free tommorow whole day 😀 so we are expecting some ninja moves from him.
> 
> HappyXiaoZhanDay   
> #肖战1005生日快乐  
> #XiaoZhan  
> I love you so much, stay blessed always ♥️.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ametuer writer. who is trying to become a author.  
> I m a big fan of #yizhan. I love #bjyxszd kingdom to the core of heart..
> 
> When I got to know the story of #yizhan. I felt instant connection with them. I wanted to create a universe for them with my creativity.
> 
> I m inspired by many events of their real life but you can take my story as a product of my #CPN brain.
> 
> I appreciate your guidance and support.
> 
> please take care of me.
> 
> love you all angels (bxg) from my #bjyxszd kingdom


End file.
